A slave and a Jedi
by UniqueCaptainPeroxide
Summary: Padmé is a slave on Tatoonie, her life is empty until she meets two Jedi, ObiWan and Anakin. But what happens when Padmé and Anakin fall in love? Will the order and Padmé's master keep them apart?
1. Authors notes

**A/N – This is my new fanfic called A slave and A Jedi. I am making this first chapter one on Authors notes because through out the story I want to keep them parts short unless I have to explain something. I decided against using Jobal and Ruwee as Padmé's mum and dad because I get confused with the names lol.**

**Okay this is about Padmé Nabberie is a slave on Tatoonie, her master is Watto. She soon begins to think her life is not really worth living and she doesn't believe in miracles, dreams and love until one day she meets two Jedi knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. She begins to fall in love with Anakin and vice versa but will the order and Padmé's slave life keep them apart?**

**Anakin's thoughts are in italic.  
Padmé's thoughts are in bold.**

**Here are their ages.**

**Padmé – 20 **

**Anakin – 19 **

**Obi-Wan – 28 **

**Palpatine (Padmé's dad) – 49 **

**Lia (Padmé's mum) - 45 **

**Dorme – 26**

**Please read and review !**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Star wars or any of the characters they belong to the fabulous George Lucas. If I did own star wars I would be making all my fan fics into programmes lol.**

**Well anyway that is it. There was not as much to say as I thought there would be lol.**

**I hope u enjoy this fanfic**

**xoxLove-Againxox**


	2. A slave's life

**A/N – This is the 1st chapter of my A slave and a Jedi fanfic !**

**A slaves life**

Padmé Nabberie had been a slave her whole life, it was all she knew. Her life was based around making everyone's easier. It wasn't fair she deserved so much better or so everyone had told her. Some times she believed that she deserved every bad thing that ever happened to her. She thought she must have been some one awful in her past life. A dictator, a murderer or even a sith. Some thing was misplaced about her.

After all she had been through and all she had seen she stopped believing. Stopped believing in hopes, dreams, that there is any good in the world and love. She had lost all that due to her existence. Sometimes she wished she could just close her eyes and disappear. But it was never going to happen.

Even though Padmé was in immense pain and anguish on the inside, on the outside she was still strong headed when she was made to. She put on a brave face for everyone and seemed to be in control of her life and made the best of the situation she was in.

She worked in her master's auto parts shop. Her master was called Watto. He was a small grey creature with wings, a huge nose and squinty eyes. His personality was that of a lion that has stood on a thorn, irritable and nasty. He spoke in Huttese with a croaky, worn out voice. The odour of him was absolutely repulsive. If Padmé wasn't so used to it she would be sick. His clothes were nearly as tattered as Padmé's and sometimes he didn't even bother wearing them.

"Padmé" He shouted in his gruff voice.

"Yes master" She said back in an aggravated tone. It was then he appeared in the door way flying though he hardly ever walked he was too lazy.

"Do not address me in that tone, you must show me respect. Seeing as you forget so easily it is time for me to remind you who pays for your wellbeing, your clothes, your food, you're parents house and your house." Padmé didn't live with her parents but she sometimes she wished she did it would be so much easier. Padmé cleans up and serves Watto all day meaning when she get home she has to clean all that. To her it was official she was living a nightmare.

"I am sorry master" She said in a calm, soft voice.

"That's better" He replied in a bitter voice, which made Padmé's blood boil.

"What did you want me for master?" She remained in her calm state even though she wanted to scream and shout.

"There are costumers, get in the front and serve them" Padmé looked at him as if to say no way. "NOW" He shouted. She huffed at him and reluctantly walked into the front of the shop. Her gaze fell upon a old man and his wife browsing through all the auto part scattered everywhere through out the shop.

"Hello Ruwee and Jobal" Padmé greeted them. They were local and she had known them a long time.

"Hello Padmé" She smiled at the consumers, not because she wanted to, it was a policy Watto had. She didn't know why. Tatoonie was a rough planet no one cared about what you did there except if you were starting something then they became interested.

"How can I help you today?" She knew what they had come for. Everyday they came in for a new speeder brake. They always had their either stolen or broken.

"A speeder brake please"

"Okay hold on" She went into the back and grabbed the brake off the shelf, examined it quickly to make sure it was the right one. When she was sure it was she went back into the front. She placed it in a bag and put it on the counter.

"Here you go that will be fifteen credits" He went into his wallet and pulled out the needed fifteen credits and handed it to Padmé. The till was tricky and needed slamming to open it. She shoved in the credits, closed the till, grabbed the receipt, put it in the bag and handed the bag over to its new owner. That was her everyday job, it was just plain boredom and frankly she would rather do that everyday as a job than serve a revolting alien on hand and foot all day long.

"Prices get higher and higher" Padmé laughed softly and waved them off. He said the same thing everyday, she got more and more bored of the jokes.

"Goodbye" She said with a fake smile. It was only polite she guessed but on the other hand she found herself caring less and less about manners, on this planet they were not needed.

"See you tomorrow Padmé" They said in unison before they left. The door banged shut, the wind on Tatoonie was strong when it wanted to be and today was no different. The bang sent a cold, eerie shiver down Padmé's spine.

"You sure will" She said to herself. "And the day after that, and the day after that"

"Oi girl" Watto said as he re-entered the room. Padmé sighed and felt like hitting herself on the head until she was able to block everyone else out.

"Yes master" He forced Padmé to call him 'master' whenever she addressed him. It made him feel more in charge and important.

"I am off to the suppliers stay here and mind the shop until I return."

"Yes master. Do you know how long you will be?" She really wanted to go home and sleep. Today was supposed to be a half day but there was no chance if she had to watch the shop.

"NO why wanting to get off early?" He asked in a accusing voice.

"It is my half day master" She said softly hoping he would not explode. Even though Watto was mostly a nasty, cruel hearted man, he could be nice occasionally. It is hard to believe but he could.

"Look stay here today and have all of tomorrow off."

"Really" She was shocked more than anything. He could be kind but never this kind.

"Yes" he said matter of factly. "Just stay here today and you don't have to do a thing tomorrow. I promise" Watto was a alien of his word and he wouldn't go back on it.

"Thank you master" She said with a huge smile, finally the words she had wanted to hear for so long.

"Its okay but I expect had work the next day and if you do, a day off could be a regular thing, deal" He held his hand out towards hers. She looked at it for a minute, what slave, in their right man, could pass off an offer like this.

"Deal" She said, she took his hand and shook it roughly. He laughed to himself as he flew out of the door. He had never seen her so happy and if she was happy and rested more work would get done.

"Just be good" He said in his usual bitter voice as he went. But Padmé didn't care she had a day off and it could be a regular thing.

"I will master" With that he left the shop. After a minute Padmé ran round the shop laughing and screaming.

"Yes" Padmé screamed, she collapsed on the stool. Her laughing was seizing down and for the first time in ages she felt happy. A huge smile spread across her face. She didn't think she would smile ever again but it felt good.

**A/N – Well there was my first chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Please r n r**


	3. The Jedi's arrival

**A/N – Here is the second chapter of A slave and a Jedi. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy it !**

**The Jedi's arrival **

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at their crashed ship, the engine was a mess, the fuel was almost gone and bits of the coating had fell off. They were flying through space care free when another ship smashed into them causing the crash landing. Too much damage was done and a lot of part were missing. The needed help and parts so they could go home. Also the climate on Tatoonie was way too hot for the two Jedi but they could easily adapt. Anakin was from Theed in Naboo and Obi-Wan was from Courasant, so it would take a while before they adapted.

"So what do we do now master?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked up at his padawan. He had to look up because Anakin was a lot taller than him.

"We will have to go into town young one and get some supplies" Town was a dangerous place to go on Tatoonie if you didn't know where to go. Luckily for them Obi-Wan had been there before and knew his way around.

"Oh yeah and where exactly do we go" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Obi-Wan hated it when Anakin questioned him.

"Watto's shop of course" Obi-Wan hated Watto but he needed the part and his shop was the only one. Anakin had heard many stories about Watto. He was a alien he never wanted to meet but was sure he was about to.

"Okay lets go there then"

"Well we better set off now, keep your hood up, let no one see your face except inside the shop, do not look anyone in the street directly in the eyes." Anakin listened carefully to the order been laid out by his master. Obi-Wan put his hood up and started walking in an northern direction, Anakin did the same.

Anakin wasn't like all the other Jedi. Jedi are supposed to be taken to the temple and taught from the time they are able too. But Anakin was taken on as a Jedi at the age of ten. He had know love and compassion, which made his path unclear. He feared things like other Jedi couldn't. He had premonitions that worried him and caused him nights of no sleep. Being a Jedi meant he could teach himself to stay awake for days at a time. But just to top of the uniqueness of Anakin he is also the chosen one a burden that made him feel he had the weight of the universe on his shoulders. All he needed was for someone to help him lift it.

Obi-Wan had been a Jedi his whole life which meant he was like any other Jedi. But he was not as much as a rebel as Anakin. He obeyed the code and was good at holding his emotions and feelings back. He was level headed and trustworthy. He held a bleak future but dreamed he could be more like Anakin.

"So master" Obi-Wan shot a quick glance at Anakin and carried on walking.

"Yes Anakin"

"When we get the parts and fix the ship, where are we going?" It had just occurred to Anakin that Obi-Wan had never told him where they were going.

"Courasant" Anakin hated that place nearly as much as Tatoonie. He would rather go home to Naboo and spend the next few months in his summer house.

"Why do we have to go there master?" Obi-Wan knew that Anakin hated that Courasant he had told him on many occasions. But they needed to go their. The Jedi council were to tell them their next mission but it had to be in person but they didn't tell Obi-Wan why.

"They want to tell us something but it has to be in person"

"Why?" Anakin wanted to know why he couldn't go home and he wanted to know now.

"I don't know Anakin but I wish I did" Even though it wasn't the answer he was looking for Anakin excepted his answer, for now.

"Okay then" Obi-Wan was shocked at his padawan's acceptance of his answer he normally questions everything he says.

It took them roughly two hours to get into the town. They hadn't realised they were so far away. The journey seemed to drag on longer due to the silence they had endured.

"Right were here now lets go to the shop and try to get back before nightfall." Anakin nodded. Looking at the streets Anakin could see gamblers; swindling people out of their money. Tramps; sleeping on the sidewalks and in doorways. Also prostitutes; standing on the sides winking at all the men. Anakin began to wonder why people would reduce them selves to this. It was degrading. He imagined what his life would be like if he was a slave here. All he could imagine was misery and humiliation.

"We're here Anakin" Obi-Wan said as he stopped in front of a small shop pulling Anakin out his train of thought. He looked up at the sign and sighed. _Well here we go. _

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed the second instalment of this fanfic please  
r n r.**

**xoxLoveAgainxox **


	4. The Jedi meet the slave girl

**A/N – Here is the third chapter when Anakin and Padmé finally meet lol. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**The Jedi's meet the slave girl**

Anakin stared at the shop. When he saw movement from his side, he averted his eyes and watched intently as Obi-Wan entered. Anakin warily took a step inside to see Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the shop and no one else around. He walked up to join his masters side. They both looked around to see any sign of a person or alien but there was nothing. Obi-Wan felt through the force and detected a presence. He wasn't quite sure who's it was though.

"There is some one here" He said quietly. He looked around to see if there was some one lurking somewhere.

"Who?" Anakin asked in a calm voice.

"I'm not sure" He decided he would find out who though. "WATTO" He shouted, if he was here, someone shouting his name would mean money for him which meant he would come out like a shot.

"He's not here" A sweet calming voice shouted from the back. Anakin's heart melted at the sound of the woman's voice. Padmé was too busy sorting things out in the back to come out to the front at the moment and help the costumers.

"Do you know when he will be back miss?" Obi-Wan asked seemingly worried, that him and Anakin would be here a lot longer than they had hoped.

"Not sure but it will probably be late, he has gone to the suppliers." Padmé informed them.

"Oh, would it be possible for us to remain here until he returns" Obi-Wan asked hopeful she would say yes.

"If you wish" She didn't see why not, it seemed important. Padmé was struggling to put this box on the top shelf, she was definitely not tall enough. "Would you like to make yourself useful while you are here?" She asked hoping he would help her.

"Sure with what?" He shouted back. Anakin smiled at the conversation the two were having.

"I can't reach up to put this box on the shelf."

"Oh I will send my padawan to help you he is taller than I"

"Thank you" She shouted back. Anakin glared at him, and made his way towards the back room. His mouth fell open when he saw the woman behind the angelic voice. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She had long, brown, curly hair which tumbled halfway down her back. She had brown eyes which he could stare into all day. Anakin swore he was looking at an angel. At the same time Padmé was looking at Anakin in awe. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes and a gorgeous face, she could have stared at him all day.

"Hello" He said.

"Hi" She said back. "I'm Padmé" She held out her hand and smiled at him.

"Anakin" He said back taking her hand and shaking it softly. "So m'lady I heard you need help." She laughed when he called her that. It was a name only royalty and someone important should be called not a mere slave girl.

"Yes could you get this box up there" She said pointing to the top shelf.

"Sure" He took the box off her and easily put it on the shelf. She smirk and realised she could have used the chair to stand on. It was a last moment thought but she was glad she didn't.

"Thanks" She said with a smile. He smiled back. "Well lets go out front" He nodded and followed her out to where Obi-Wan was stood.

"Hello" Obi-Wan greeted her.

"Hello" Padmé replied shaking his hand. "So what are you two after?"

"A lot, our ship crashed" Anakin and Obi-Wan spent two hours explaining to Padmé what happened, and she hung on every word. They had hardly realised how much time had gone by.

"Wow, you lead interesting life's" She stated. It was the type of life Padmé could only imagine and that she could do, imagine it.

"Yeah I guess we do" Obi-Wan said, he looked up at the clock on the wall. "Well we done for, we have no where to go and we will never make it back to the ship in time to be safe"

"Don't worry master"

"How can I not worry?" Obi-Wan asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You could both stay with me tonight if you want, I have two spare rooms." Which was weird she was a slave with spare rooms.

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes" She said with a smile. "It would be no problem. Stay as long as you need to" The hospitality she was showing these strangers was unbelievable but it was in her nature, she had always been a kind person.

"Thank you Padmé" Anakin said. She smiled at him and saw him smile back.

"You're welcome Anakin"

"So Padmé tell us about yourself" She gave no answer. She didn't want to tell them that she was a slave. Obi-Wan was about to ask again but was put off when the door opened then slammed shut causing the three to turn around. They saw Watto entering the shop.

"Padmé get outside and help a Palo unload the truck." Padmé loathed Palo, he was Watto's other slave. Palo always had snide comment on how he was a better slave than her and he was favoured more. Padmé really couldn't have cared less whether he was a better slave than her or not. She didn't want to be a good slave. Also she hated the way he looked at her, as if he was mentally undressing her all the time, it made her uncomfortable.

"But" Watto gave Padmé a look that could kill. He flew over to her.

"What did we talk about earlier on eh?" He said coming up to her face. His breath smelt horrible to her.

"I must show you respect" She said rolling her eyes. Anakin and Obi-Wan sensed something was a miss with these two.

"Exactly now you a go and unload the truck"

"Yes master" Padmé said. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. It suddenly struck their minds

"She's a slave?" Obi-Wan asked Watto when Padmé had left the shop.

"Yes and a good one at that." He said with an evil smirk.

"How long has she been one?" Anakin asked.

"Her whole life, that's why she is so good she doesn't know anything else" He laughed at his own joke which neither Obi-Wan or Anakin found funny. If anything it made Anakin angry.

"Slavery should be banned it's a cruel life to lead" Anakin said coming closer to Watto.

"So say's you boy" Anakin's anger was getting higher and higher. He wanted to savagely beat Watto for putting that woman into the life of slavery. In his eyes he saw an angel but what kind of life is that for an angel?

"Anakin leave it" Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin looked towards his master and backed away from Watto.

"Yes master"

"Obi-Wan I thought it were you. What do you want Jedi?" Obi-Wan really hated Watto and couldn't stand the way he addressed people but he gritted his teeth and held his tongue.

"I need parts for my Nabooian cruiser." Watto looked at him and smirked.

"Err a what parts do you need eh?"

"A lot here is a list" He took a piece of paper from his pocket with a list of the parts needed and handed it to Watto.

"Wait until the girl comes back eh and she will help you" Obi-Wan was getting bored of waiting but nodded bitterly. It was a good ten minutes before Padmé re-entered. She was struggling carrying the boxes in, so Anakin went and helped her.

"Thank you" She said as he took the top two boxes leaving Padmé with two also. He smiled and watched as she lead him into the back. The boxes were to go down into the basement of the shop. In all fairness the shop only looked small from the outside but was huge on the inside. The stair case leading to the basement were dark and steep. It was almost impossible to get down without braking their necks.

"Dangerous or what?" Anakin asked with a laugh. Padmé giggled. When they got to the bottom of the stair she flicked on the switch and placed the boxes in the corner. Anakin did the same. It was only a small basement filled with boxes upon boxes. The walls were dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere. It was boiling hot down there so the two wanted to get out quicker. She switched the light back off and carried on up the stairs. When they got to the top they were both gasping for breath. The heat in the basement was so intense they needed to catch their breath since they could hardly breathe down there.

"Wow serious need of air conditioning." Anakin said with a laugh. Padmé raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Need of what?"

"Don't you know what air con is?" She shook her head and Anakin almost couldn't believe it.

"It is a device that keeps a room cold" Padmé nodded. Another thing in her life she was deprived from.

"Where do you come from Ani?" Anakin smiled when she called him that. Normally he hated that nickname but it seemed right coming from her.

"Naboo" He said. Her face lit up.

"You are so lucky, I wish that I lived there, I heard it is the most beautiful planet in all the galaxy."

"It is" He said with a roughish smile.

"What is it like?" She had always dreamed of going there, it was the only place in the galaxy she had heard about, that she would be proud to call home.

"Well there are loads of green meadow, vast blue lakes, and extraordinary waterfalls." He smiled. "The towns are filled with shop that don't actually sell anything useful. It is the most amazing place ever."

"I wish I could go there" She said dreamily. She stared out the window to see vast deserts. There were no rivers, lakes, meadows or waterfalls.

"I will take you one day" Padmé felt happy he had offered but it was never going to happen.

"I cant" She said with a sad smile.

"Why not?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Because I am a slave, I was lucky enough today for my master to allow me the day off tomorrow. I never have a day off" Tears were welling up in her eyes. Anakin's heart fell for her and he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm okay"

"I promise you Padmé I will take you to see Naboo" She smiled and thanked him before she went to Watto.

"Can I go home now master?" Padmé asked with a hopeful look on her face,

"What?" Watto asked hardly listening. "Oh yes okay, enjoy your day off Padmé"

"I will thank you master" He was being unusually nice and it made Padmé feel uncomfortable.

"Remember hard work the day after"

"Yes master" Padmé grabbed her pale brown cloak off of its hook, then waited for Anakin and Obi-Wan to come with her. They said their bitter goodbyes and walked out with Padmé.

Once outside Padmé exhaled and sigh contently. It had finally happened she had a day off.

"So Padmé where do you live?" Obi-Wan asked. She turned and looked at him. He had interrupted her special moment but decided not to make a thing out of it.

"Other side of the town" She said. "We better go now" She said and pulled her hood over her head it cover most of her facial features which was a good thing. Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin who in turned pulled his hood over his head. When the three were unrecognisable they carried on through the streets.

"Do you walk home alone?" Anakin asked her.

"Yes all the time" She stated it was not something to be proud of but she did and that's all that could be said, what would be the point in lying about it.

"Its not safe to do so" Obi-Wan added.

"Well who am I gonna walk with, there aren't Jedi here everyday." She told them firmly. They remained quiet for the rest of the journey.

It took them roughly forty five minutes to reach Padmé's house. When they got there she placed her hand over the pad fixed on the wall. After a few seconds the door opened.

"It's a scanner" She told them.

"What does it scan?" Obi-Wan asked, it seemed a bit like a stupid question, he knew exactly what it scanner but he wanted to break the deadly silence that had loomed over them.

"Fingerprints" She said. She took of her cloak and placed it on the hook. She offered to take Anakin's and Obi-Wan's, they handed it to her with a word of thanks. She hung them up and them locked her door.

"Okay the rooms are there" She said pointing to a the two door on the left. She then moved her finger in the right direction. "That's my room, the kitchen's there and the fresher is over there" The nodded and took the information in. "Are you hungry?"

"How much food have you got, we don't want to intrude." Obi-Wan informed her.

"I have a lot Watto buys me loads, he may be a nasty piece of work but he treats me okay." She said faking a smile.

"Well okay then" He said giving in.

"Okay well I am gonna have a shower then you two can have one and my droid will make the dinner."

"You have a droid?" It shock Obi-Wan that a slave owned a droid. She seemed to have a lot of things maybe he had underestimated Watto, maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Yes call C3PO" She told the curious Jedi. "My father bought him years ago and gave him to me"

"Where is your father now?" Padmé was getting annoyed with all the questions and frankly needed to calm down.

"I'd rather not answer them right now." She said sternly.

"Okay" He said simply. With that Padmé went into the kitchen told 3PO to make the dinner.

"Yes miss Padmé right away." The golden droid replied to his command.

"Thank you 3PO" She said before going to her shower leaving the Jedi to view the house.

**A/N – There is the third chapter it is the longest one yet so yay for this chapter. lol. I hope you enjoyed it! Please r n r**


	5. Dinner conversations

**A/N – Here is the fourth chapter to my Anakin and Padmé story a slave and a Jedi. Thanks to all the guys who have reviewed thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Dinner conversations with a slave**

Padmé, Anakin and Obi-Wan were sat on the sofa in Padmé's house watching a film on the holovid. It was a film about a sith redeeming himself to be the good person he was on the inside. A lot had happened to the sith. He lost his wife, his children hated him and he lived in a walking respirator. When the film had finished 3PO came in and told them that the food was ready. They all got up, went into the kitchen, thanked the droid and sat down to eat Shaaks steaks. It was a nice meal. One of the best Anakin and Obi-Wan had had in a long time.

"So what are you gonna do tomorrow?" Anakin asked Padmé after placing his knife and fork down on the plate. She looked up from her plate into his eyes.

"I don't know" She said truthfully, she had never had a day off before and here she was with one and nothing to do.

"Well would you like to come with us while we look around our ship for supplies?" Obi-Wan asked reading his padawan's thoughts of inviting her. Padmé's face lit up at the offer.

"I'd love to" She said with a smile. The Jedi's smiled broadly at her enthusiasm.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Padmé wasn't stupid and knew they would be personal questions.

"Why do you wanna know so much about me?" The two men sat across from her made her feel uncomfortable and they knew it but for some reason Obi-Wan wanted as much information about her as he could get..

"To get to know you" Anakin said after a silence from Obi-Wan.

"Well if we ask you questions then you can ask us. Deal?" After thinking long and hard about it she agreed. They weren't going to be there that long anyway.

"Okay then, what's the first question?"

"How old are you?" Was Obi-wan's first question.

"20. What about you two, how old are you?"

"28" Obi-Wan answer simply. Anakin seemed to hold back a bit.

"19" Padmé just smiled at him and then let the questions continue.

"Have you always lived on Tatoonie?"

"No, my other master made me live on a ship called the Executor. He was worse than Watto. He soon got bored of me though and sold me to Watto"

"Did you say the executor?" Obi-Wan and Anakin seem to recognize the name of the ship. "What was your master called?"

"Yes I did say the executor and his name was Sidious."

"You were a sith's slave?" Anakin asked.

"Yes" She said her voice filled with shame. The memories seemed to flood back into her head as she talked about it. The pain he put her through and the abuse she received everyday. As much as she hated Watto she was just thankful to be away from Sidious.

"What did he do to you Padmé?" Anakin asked softly sensing she was not giving them the whole story.

"He used to just put me in my place is all" She said firmly.

"How?" She sighed and stood up from her seat. She turned to face away from them and pulled the back of her top up to reveal welts. Anakin and Obi-Wan grimaced when they saw this. It was gruesome and looked painful. Padmé lifted the top back down with ease as they didn't not hurt anymore they were just scars and reminders.

"Half of the time he was kind enough to sedate me" She said sarcastically. She showed them her arm which had big purple bruises on them. It was strange how the bruises hadn't faded at all.

"When were you his slave?" Anakin asked. Padmé hated being referred to as a slave but that is what she is and couldn't keep denying it.

"I have been Watto's for two months and a half. So not that long ago. I am just waiting to be sold off to the next person now. There is a couple interested in buying me Owen and Beru Lars. But we shall have to see." She said with a hint of anguish in her voice.

"How much are you going for?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"A hundred credits at the moment" Obi-Wan nodded. "Wait why do you wanna know" Padmé asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just curious" Padmé was not convinced but leaved it at that.

"I'm not really in the mood to answer more questions so I am going to go to bed"

"Okay see you tomorrow Padmé"

"Yeah night" She said yawning as she walked off.

"Night" Obi-Wan and Anakin said in unison. Anakin turned and glared at his master.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why did you wanna know how much she is?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan gave a sly smile and faced his padawan.

"Because we are going to buy her" He said. Anakin didn't like the sound of this.

"You can't have a slave, possession is forbidden remember master" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"We're going to set her free of course but first we are going to kill Sidious" Anakin's mouth fell open.

"Okay you are tired and need rest to think about this, the whole freeing Padmé this is okay but killing _the_ sith lord is suicide."

"Okay I will sleep on it but my mind is well and truly made up"

"Fine we will do it" Anakin answered. He felt his stomach flip. He got up and trailed to his room to lay down for the night. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

_On Sidious's Ship_

Count Dooku walked into the room to see his master sat with a huge smirk on his face.

"Master?" He asked warily as he trailed over to where Sidious was sat.

"I just had a vision" He said grimly, he voice seeped with hatred and darkness.

"And?" He asked half bored and half interested.

"I am going to have my slave back and a new apprentice" He cackled and turned to face out the window into the dark, emptiness of space

**A/N - Here is the fourth chapter, its not very long and for that I am sorry lol, I hope you enjoyed it please r n r.! If you are wondering about the bruises I know they wouldn't have stayed that long but bear with me it is part of the stroy, all will be revealed lol!**


	6. Comfort from a stranger

**A/N – Here is my fifth chapter of my fic. Thanks to all u guys who have reviewed. Hope u enjoy this one! Also I have realised that Padmé has a lot more than a normal slave should but it will come into the story if you are confused. **

**Comfort from a stranger**

Anakin woke up in the middle of the night, gagging for a drink of water. He hadn't had a drink since their dinner which wasn't a wise thing to do since he was on a planet made up of desert and scorching suns. He got up and headed towards the kitchen area. Padmé's hospitality had surprised him. He didn't suspect anyone on Tatoonie would be so kind. The thought that him and Obi-Wan could free her from the life she has being reduced to made him smile. He could actually take her to Naboo like he had promised her. The image of her smiling and looking round at the planets beauty. It made his face brighten up. He walked slowly over to the cupboard, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He took a swig and let out a satisfied sigh. The water felt cool against his throat. When he was finished he stuck the glass in the sink and headed back to his room. He stopped when he heard a soft cry come from the living room. It sounded like a feminine cry, so guessed it was Padmé. He walked up to Obi-wan's room and snuck his head in the door to see Obi-Wan asleep and snoring. After being sure it wasn't his master in tears he went into the area where the cry was heard from. When he entered the room he saw Padmé sat there with her head in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Anakin edged a bit further forward, wondering whether he should go over to her, or let he calm down. It took one more sob from her to make Anakin move towards her.

"Padmé?" She looked up to see the youngest Jedi coming towards her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and coughed softly. The sight before him made his heart ache. She had red, puffy eyes which to him undamaged her beauty.

"Hello Anakin" She said with a forced smile, which he didn't buy. "I didn't wake you did I?" He shook his head.

"No I needed a drink so I came to get one"

"Oh that was you I thought it was 3PO messing around as usual." She said giggling a bit. Which made him chuckle quietly. She looked at the floor and tried to avoid his gaze obviously knowing what he was going to ask. Her heart beat quickened as she imagined the words coming from his mouth. It was hard enough to think about, but maybe talking about it would help her get over it.

"Why were you crying Padmé?" He asked with out thinking. She looked up and met his eyes. He could see tears threatening to spill from hers. This only made his heart ache even more than before. He couldn't stand to see her upset. She sighed heavily and told him.

"I am just so fed up" She informed him. "I hate being a slave, it is horrible. I am treated like dirt and no one cares." She wanted to scream and cry out to the heavens about how unfair her life was but kept her mouth shut. It was the same as every night she normally found herself crying herself to sleep, but tonight after all that had been revealed it had taken a lot out of her. He looked at he and knew exactly what he needed to say.

"I care" He informed her. If all she needed to know was that some one on this backward world cared about her, he had to tell her.

"Really?" She asked with a small smile on her features. This made him happier but it wasn't about him being happy it was about the fallen angel sat in front of him.

"Really" He told her. He did care about her. He cared a lot and didn't understand why he did. He hadn't know Padmé for more than a day but her felt drawn to her. It was hard to explain and he couldn't explain it to himself either.

"Will you hold me?" She asked with a shaky voice. He was a bit taken back but this. That was the last thing he expected. It was something he couldn't refuse her. Anakin was a bit frozen though. Here was an angel asking him to hold her in his arms and all he could do was stare at her. He finally plucked up the courage to answer her.

"Yes" He said with a smiled. Anakin held out his arms and let Padmé fall into them. She rested her head against his muscular chest and inhaled his scent. "So what else is bothering you?"

"I want to see my parents I haven't seen them in two years" She said with a sad smile. The tears were threatening to spill again. He felt her tremble and knew why.

"You can cry if you want Padmé. I will be here, let it out" She thanked him and sobbed softly onto his shirt. It was getting wet from the tears but he didn't care.

"I really want to see them, but they will be disappointed I am working for Watto"

"Don't they know?"

"No, they would be so disappointed in me, they didn't even know I was Sidious's slave, if they had it wouldn't be as bad" She said between sobs.

"I tell you what, Obi-Wan can go to the ship straight away and I will come with you to see your parents" She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks you" She said as she hugged him tighter. "Oh thank you Anakin" He chuckled at her excitement. He could tell she was going to have a great day off. "I have a favour to ask you" She said obviously nervous.

"What's that then?"

"Will you pretend to be my master?" He looked at her and couldn't imagine it. But if it would make her visit to her parents easier than he would.

"Of course I will"

"Thank you master" She said with a giggle. He looked at her sternly then laughed.

"I don't think I would ever get used to that"

"I'm sure you would"

"Maybe you should go back to bed" He said as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"Hmmm" She said. She was content in his arms. It was weird she had never felt so happy and safe with some one as she felt here and now with Anakin. She felt sleep threatening to take over her. Her eyes were drooping. She knew she should have gone to bed. Got up and walked off but she felt safe and warm with him.

"Padmé?" He looked down and saw she was asleep in his arms. He smiled at her. _We can't sit here all night! _He told himself. He picked her up and carried her over to her room. He walked in and gently laid her down on her bed. Anakin pulled the cover carefully up and cover her up to her waist. Without thinking he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I think I love you" He whispered to her. Unknown to him she was still awake. He took one more look at her and closed her door. Leaving her alone to the thoughts that would plague her dreams through out the remainder of the night, but maybe now they would be nice dreams.

"I think I love you too" She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N – This chapter is short lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I have planned out all the chapters so I now know exactly where this story is going lol. I hope you enjoy it. Please r n r. **


	7. Padmé's day off part 1

**A/N – Here is the first part of this chapter there is only two but its about Padmé's day off. The first half is visiting her parents and the other is on the ship. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot! I hope you enjoy them !**

**Padmé's day off part one**

Padmé woke up fairly earlier. The sun was shining through the small window in her room. Memories of what happened last night flooded back into her mind. She smiled. Padmé let her head flop back down to the pillow. As ten minutes past by she got up, got dressed and went to exit her door when she heard Anakin talking to Obi-Wan in the living area just like her and him were yesterday. She knew she shouldn't listen to them but she couldn't resist. She opened the door slightly and listened carefully.

"Obi-Wan I am taking Padmé to see her parents today before we go to the ship."

"What me as well?" The idea didn't wash over well with Obi-Wan he just wanted to go to the ship and find a way home.

"No you go straight to the ship."

"And exactly what are you going to tell her parents about you?" Padmé could see Anakin look down in shame, she knew it was her fault.

"I am going to tell them mumbles something incoherent" Anakin looked up to his masters face to see confusion spread across it.

"No I didn't catch that" Obi-Wan said. Anakin rolled his eyes and let out deep sigh.

"I am going to tell them I am her master" Obi-wan's jaw fell open. He thought his padawan would be smarter than that.

"Why?"

"Because they would be disappointed if they found out Watto was her master" He said matter of factly.

"And how will you help the situation."

"I don't know maybe I could tell them I am a senator or something" Obi-Wan rested his head in his hands, Anakin would be the death of him that he was sure of.

"But why does she want to see her mother and father?" It was a stupid question to ask and Anakin knew it.

"Look master I don't know but I am taking her, if she wants to go then she can go. Padmé shouldn't be denied that she is a person" Anakin felt a wave of happiness swish over him through the force, he was well aware a pair of unseen eyes were watching them. He just wasn't sure if Obi-Wan knew.

"Well it looks like you have made up your mind." Anakin nodded. "Well then you may accompany Padmé"

"Speaking of Padmé" Anakin said as he turned to her door. "Morning sleepyhead" He said with a smile. Padmé felt embarrassed that she had being caught out.

"Morning, how did you know I was there?"

"I felt your presence"

"Oh, Ermm thank you Obi-Wan for allowing Anakin to take me to my parents"

"You welcome" Obi-Wan got up. "I had better get going see you two later" With that he turned to leave.

"Bye" Anakin and Padmé said together. Obi-Wan looked as if he was waiting for something. Padmé's brain suddenly switched on.

"Oh ye" She got up, went to the door and unlocked it. "Sorry about that bye" Obi-Wan laughed.

"Its okay bye" Padmé closed the door behind him. She turned back to Anakin to see him stood up.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked her. He took steps further forward so he stopped in front of her. He towered over her easily. Her eyes were level with his chest. He lowered his head forward a bit so his face was level with hers. She felt a bit uneasy about the closeness of their faces. "Are you nervous about seeing them?"

"Yes" She smiled at him. "I feel a bit stupid really" She giggled before letting out a cry. He instantly wrapped his arms around her not feeling as nervous as he had the night before. It felt like it was his job now to comfort her. She rested her head and hands on his chest. She felt safe their in his arms. He was stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear. After a couple of minutes she pulled away laughing softly. "Okay I am ready to go."

"Okay" He grabbed his and her robe of the hanger and passed it to her.

"Thank you, and thank you for being here for me"

"Its no problem" He said with a smile. Padmé went and explained to 3PO he couldn't open the door to anyone or anything. Then she was able to leave. Padmé's house was half an hour way from her parents. Twenty five minutes in to the journey her and Anakin was talking about his Jedi experiences.

"So we went into aggressive negotiations" He said getting into telling the story.

"Aggressive negotiations? What's that?"

"Oh negotiations with a lightsaber" Padmé laughed which made Anakin smile.

"You Jedi have some wild adventures" She said still laughing.

"Well yeah" He said with a cocky grin making her laugh more.

"I have never felt as happy as I do now."

"Really?"

"Yes thank you" Padmé reached up and kissed him on the cheek as a friendly gesture. Anakin was about to reply to that when she spoke. "Were here"

He looked at the house, but all that could be seen was a door coming from the floor. Padmé grabbed hold of his hand and ran over. Anakin couldn't help but laugh at how fast she was running. She stopped at the door, frozen.

"Padmé?"

"I cant do this" She said. She was trembling. Anakin could see this and also since he was holding her hand he could feel it.

"Yes you can" He assured her. "I'll be here right with you every step off the way." She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I haven't seen them in years. I am nervous"

"You don't need to be I will be here" He said reassuringly.

"Okay" She knocked on the door. The moment between when she knocked and when they answered was taking ages. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. A lump was forming in her throat. Sweat was beginning to slide down her face she gently wiped it away. Foot steps drew nearer and nearer. She held her breath. _Here goes nothing. _She thought to herself. With that the door opened revealing an middle aged woman. Her face was worn with wrinkles that hid her true face. Her brunette hair was getting grey and her eyes look tired.

"Padmé?" She asked the woman at her door.

"Hi mum" She said, the fear fleeing her. Why was she so scared. Her mum looked at her for a minute before throwing her arms around her daughters neck.

"Oh Padmé you're home" She hugged her daughter even tighter. Padmé had tears of joy streaming down her face. Anakin smiled at the scene in front of him. "I have missed you so much Padmé"

"I missed you too mum" Her mother pulled back and looked at her daughter. Then her glance slipped to where Anakin was standing.

"And who is this handsome man" She asked making Anakin blush. Padmé smiled.

"He is my master mother" Padmé's mothers smile dropped and Anakin noticed this. He began to feel a bit uneasy.

"Ermm yes" He coughed. "My name is Anakin Skywalker" He said with an extended hand. Padmé's mother would not have took it. But she saw Padmé smile at him and decided he couldn't be all that bad, or maybe her daughter was a good liar.

"I am Lia Nabberie" She said shaking his hand warily. She didn't trust him but could only be thankful that Watto was not owning her daughter now. She hated the life that had being bestowed upon her child. That's all Padmé was; a child in her eyes.

"Oh would you both like to come in side"

"Yes please" Anakin said. He then turned to Padmé. "I told you it would be okay."

"Yes you did thank you Anakin"

"She seems to hate me though" Anakin said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry they will love you soon enough" He smiled and walked off a bit in front. "Just like I do" She said under her breath. Lia had seen the two talking and being friendly, she seemed to guess that they got on well.

"Your father will be happy to see you sweetheart"

"How is he?" She knew her father suffered with heart problems and gathered in the heat wave they were in, it might have being giving him some problems.

"He's fine love, you know so and so he is getting by alright."

"Good, I'm glad" She said with a smile. When they got into the room, they saw a man in his late forties sitting in an arm chair. His grey hair was ruffled everywhere. His wrinkled, worn face broke into a smile when he saw his daughter enter the room.

"Padmé?" He asked in confusion. He was sure his mind was playing tricks on him. She smiled, this was a happy day for her. Everything was falling into place.

"Hello Dad" Padmé walked forward and knelt before her dad. He pulled his hand from the arm of the chair and reached out to touch her face.

"Its really you" He said the smile widening.

"Its me" Her voice quaking with all the emotion flowing from her voice. Her dad stood up slowly and pulled his little girl into a bear hug.

"Oh its you" He smiled. Anakin felt a small laugh escape his lips. "Lia its Padmé she's home."

"I know darling, just let her breath" Anakin and Lia both giggled when he let go off her, he looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry"

"Its okay dad" She said as she kissed him in the cheek. Her father looked intently at the young man in his house.

"Oh hello who are you?" Anakin swallowed the lump in this throat and found his voice.

"I am Anakin Skywalker sir" Her father smiled at the manners the man had.

"I am Palpatine Nabberie" He said shaking Anakin's hand roughly.

"He is Padmé's master honey" Palpatine didn't seemed to take the news as bad as his wife had. He seemed calm but aware.

"I hope you treat her well" He said releasing the iron grip he held on the young Jedi.

"Of course sir"

"May I ask why you brought her here?" Palpatine asked. The question had seemed as if he didn't want his daughter there.

"She is a hard worker and I thought she deserved some time off. So I brought her to see her parents."

"Oh well that's good" Lia said still unsure. "Ermm thank you. Please sit down Anakin" She said pointing her hand towards the sofa in the lounge area.

"Thank you" He said as he took a seat on the uncomfortable sofa.

"Master" Padmé spoke. The name took Anakin by surprise but he needed to play along.

"Yes Padmé"

"May I get you a drink?" He thought about it and guessed he should go along with it.

"Yes please" She nodded and went into the kitchen with her mother.

"So how long have you being her master?" Palpatine asked after a moment of unnerving silence.

"About two months" Anakin stated think of the first date that came into his head.

"Ahh" He looked off to the side and then turned back. "Do you know who she belonged to before?"

"No sir, do you?" Anakin could feel the sweat trickling down his neck. If they found out who she worked for they surely go berserk.

"No but we would like to find out"

"Oh okay"

"Well anyway I am glad she belongs to you, you seem a nice enough man. Unlike that Watto. He has been trying to buy her for years." He stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he isn't the best person to be a master. He had dealings with the sith lord. He trades in slaves to unspeakable creatures to make a profit. He has also being suspected of murdering unwanted slaves that he could sell. Not quite sure how but the bodies are never found" Anakin felt his blood chill. He needed to free Padmé if it was the last thing he would do.

"That's horrible, pure evil"

"So is owning a slave." Anakin looked down in guilt. He didn't even own Padmé but at the moment he felt like he did. The next minutes were silent and would remain that way until the woman returned.

**In the kitchen**

"Well he seems nice" Lia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mother don't" Padmé warned. "He is my master" She said coolly. But all the time her thoughts were on the man in the other room, the man she felt connected to, the man she loved, and the man who could never love her back even if he wanted to, it wasn't the Jedi way. She knew that much.

"I was only saying" Lia giggled. Padmé rolled her eyes. "I am so happy you're here Padmé" Her mother sounded as if she was terrified, Padmé couldn't work out why though. They gathered the drinks together and went into the silent room. Anakin was sat across from her father with his head hanging. He sensed Padmé enter and turned his head to look at her.

Padmé knelt before Anakin and handed him a drink.

"Thank you" He said sweetly. His voice was angelic in her ears. She smiled at him.

"Your welcome master" She said the last word in a teasing voice. He smiled softly at her as she took her seat next to him.

"So Padmé are you staying long?" Her father asked.

"Sadly no. We have to go some where" Lia looked at her daughter with interest.

"Oh and what's that?"

"We have to go to my masters ship, it crashed here and we are searching for supplies."

"Oh and where are you staying"

"Anakin owns a house not far from here"

"Oh good"

The people in the room talked for a good hour before the two visitors realised the time.

"We better get going" Padmé told them.

"You haven't been here that long"

"I know and I am sorry."

"Bring her back soon, will you Anakin?"

"Of course, you will see a lot more of your daughter" He said with a smile. Padmé felt really uncomfortable, but carried on smiling. He saw this and sent her waves of reassurance through the force. She looked at him and smiled gratefully.

"Well goodbye mum" She said hugging Lia. "Dad" He turned and hugged him. Before she left she turned and waved. Her parents smiled and waved back.

When they got outside Padmé smiled and hugged Anakin.

"Thank you, I know that was hard." She pulled away from him and allowed him to walk.

"Its no problem Padmé" He said as they started walking in the direction of the crashed vessel.

**Back in Padmé's parents house**

Lia kissed her husband lightly on the lips and walked into the kitchen. Her happiness was making her glow. She hummed a Tatoonian song softly as she walked away from her husbands form.

"That was too close" Palpatine said to himself. His eyes glowing a deadly yellow colour.

**A/N – Well that was the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next one is about them going to the ship. Please r n r. **


	8. Padme's day off part 2

**A/N – This is the seventh chapter of my fanfic. This is the longest fic that I have done so far lol. So I am quite proud lol. Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot. I hope you enjoy it. (I needed to add Anakin in topless somewhere (if u have seen rots u will know why lol) what fic would be complete with a Anakin with skin showing lol) **

**Padmé's day off part two**

It took Anakin and Padmé a good hour and a half to reach the Jedi ship. The desert was hot and scorching. Padmé was wearing a short sleeved dress that stopped above her knees. Anakin was wearing his Jedi clothes which made it so he was really hot. He wanted to take his tunic off but decided not to because he didn't want to walk around with out a top on in front of Padmé.

"Aren't you hot?"

"Well yeah I am obviously hot that's why all the girls want me" Padmé laughed.

"I didn't mean that" She said softly.

"I know." He smiled. "Yeah I am roasting alive."

"Take off you damn tunic" She said with a smile.

"Yeah I will" He said laughing as he pulled off the clothing suffocating his chest area. His chest was muscular form all the training and very tanned. Padmé felt her heart stop and her pulse quicken when she saw his sweat slicked body glisten in the sun. Anakin pretended to not notice her staring at him, mostly because he felt modest. About ten minutes later they arrived at the fallen ship. The silver coating of the ship glowed in the sun. It was a beautiful ship, but Padmé had trouble concentrating because Anakin was still topless.

"Wow" Padmé said as she saw it.

"It's a Nabooian star fighter." He said proudly. He watch Padmé as she looked in awe at the ship.

"Can we go in?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course we can" He said leading her inside. When they stepped onto the ship a blast of cold air hit them. Anakin shivered and put his shirt back on but through the force he felt Padmé feel slightly disappointed this made him smile even more. First he showed her all the rooms were they slept. Then to the entertainment room.

"I cant believe you have a entertainment room" She said laughing.

"What? We get bored you know"

"So who flies the ship when you are in here? or sleeping?"

"R2 our droid"

"Hmm" She said softly. Anakin looked at her as she walked into the room. There was a holoscreen, a game system and loads of games and holovid's. After she had finished looking in there he led her into the cock pit. She looked around at all the controls. She ran her finger alone the chrome buttons, In the corner of her eye she saw a red light flashing at her, she turned, smiled and waved at the camera in the corner.

"I'll save that shot" Anakin said with a smile. Padmé looked over her shoulder at him and giggled softly. His eyes followed her as she made her way around the seats. She sat in one and span round on it, laughing loudly.

"Whoo hoo" She screamed as she span faster an faster. Anakin doubled over laughing at her.

"You enjoying that?" He asked calming down his laughing.

"Yeah its fun" She said slowing the chair down until it reached a stop.

"Hmm" He said admiring the smile spread across her face.

"What?" She asked after she noticed him staring at her.

"It's just you seem so happy" He said smiling at her. She stood up in front of him.

"Its has been the happiest day of my life" She said with a huge grin. "You have made it a great day, thank you"

"Your very welcome Padmé" She smiled, rested her hand on his biceps and leaned up towards his face. He noticed and lowered his head. The lips were about to meet until they heard the door hiss. They pulled apart and seconds later Obi-Wan walked in.

"Oh good you're here" Obi-Wan said looking between the two.

"Yep were here" Anakin glared at Obi-Wan for interrupting his and Padmé's moment.

"Good I have found the supplies but I need your help to take them back to Padmé's house"

"Okay master" Anakin replied rolling his eyes.

"Hello Padmé did you have a good visit with your parents?"

"Yes it was good, very emotional" She said laughing softly to herself.

"How did they take to you being her master?"

"They were really bothered at first and then seemed to warm up to me a bit" He said calmly. "But it was pretty annoying that they took badly to me"

"Well what do you expect, their little girl grew up to be a slave. It is only natural that they dislike her master" Anakin hadn't looked at it that way. So he just smiled and nodded his head.

"You're right"

"Of course I am, now lets get these supplies back now."

"Yes master" Anakin said before turning to Padmé. "Shall we"

"Lets" She said with a laugh. They followed Obi-Wan to the supplies he had gathered together. There was a normal things such as food, drinks, and blankets. Also there was weapons.

_What would they need them for? _She thought to herself. Unaware some one was intruding on her thoughts.

_Who knows _She heard Anakin reply inside her head.

_What the sith?_

_Didn't I tell you I can hear your thoughts?_

_I knew you could but how can I hear yours?_

_Because I am deliberately sending them to you_

_Oh, its weird. _Anakin laughed.

_You'll get used to it_

_I suppose I will have too. _Anakin wasn't sure what she meant by that.

It took them two hours to get the supplies back to the house. They had all carried a lot back and were really hot and bothered. Padmé collapsed in exhaustion on the settee.

"What a day off" She said half sarcastically.

"What you mean?" Obi-Wan asked as him and Anakin collapsed on the couch across from her

"Well I got a day off work to do work" She said half laughing, half yawning.

"Sorry about that"

"Oh its okay, its just I can't be bothered to go back tomorrow now" She said laughing.

"Tell him your sick"

"He will make me come anyway."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I wonder who that could be as if I didn't already know."

"Padmé it's me Watto" He shouted from behind the door.

"Come in" She shouted. Seconds later the slave driver came through the door.

"Did you have a good day off?"

"Like you care" She exclaimed.

"Of course I care" He lied. He looked at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Oh their still here"

"Yes of course they are" She said angrily.

"I was wondering if Padmé could have a few more days off to help us repairing the ship?" Obi-Wan asked. She looked at him wide eyes, before turning her gaze back to her master. Anakin's face matched the same shock hers did.

"What's in it for me?" Watto asked.

"50 credits" Watto was a sucker for money.

"How many days?"

"A week"

"Make it 70 credits and you have a deal" Obi-Wan didn't need the money as much as he would make out too.

"Fine" he pulled out the credits and handed them to the small flying alien in front of him.

"See you in a week Pad" Padmé hated being called 'Pad' it was a horrible nickname and only Watto ever called it her.

"Ye bye" She said with a hate filled voice. With that he left with a loud slam of the door. Padmé walked over to Obi-Wan and flung her arms around his neck hugging him tight.

"Thank you so much" She said. Obi-Wan smiled and returned the look. He pretend not to notice the jealous filled look he was receiving from Anakin.

"You welcome Pad" She groaned and pulled away.

"No don't call me that I hate that name" She said, Obi-Wan laughed and apologized.

"I am going to retire, I'm exhausted. Goodnight" Obi-Wan stated through a yawn.

"Night" The two replied. Anakin refused to look at Padmé his love for her was a secret but he still couldn't help being jealous of how she acted with Obi-Wan.

"So" Padmé said after what seem liked an eternity in silence.

"I am going to go to bed" He said as he stood up. She matched his moments and came face to face with him.

"Are you mad with me?" She asked, sadness seeping in her voice.

"No" He replied bitterly.

"I don't believe you" She said as she rested her hands on his chest. His heart beat quickened. Her touch was an addiction to him, he couldn't get enough.

"I am just tired, I promise you I am not mad." He said it a lot softer this time which made her relax. She carefully snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him softly. She seemed to hug him a lot it just seem natural now.

"Good night Anakin" She said in his ear as she pulled away.

"Goodnight Padmé" He said as she walked towards her room. Leaving him with the after burn of her touch. He could only dream of what it would be like to have her as his.

**A/N – Well there you go lol. I hope u enjoyed this one. I know there is quite a bit of confusion with some parts of this story and I promise you it will be answered soon enough : ) . Please r n r! **


	9. Ready to go

**A/N – This is my eighth chapter. I hope you enjoy this one lol. This is the one where Anakin and Obi-Wan fix the ship.**

**Ready to go**

Anakin woke up from a dream about Padmé. His senses were all over the place. It was like he had gone to heaven. It was an angel admitting her love to him, but it was only a dream and like you do, he woke up. After half an hour he got up, dressed and left his room to the kitchen where he saw his angel and master laughing and talking. The jealousy and anger flared inside him again. He had no right to be jealous though he and her were not a couple so if she wanted to flirt with Obi-Wan she was free too but it didn't mean he would like it. He was about to turn back and return to his room when he heard a sweet voice calling to him.

"Morning Anakin" She called over as she caught a glimpse of him.

"Morning young one" Obi-Wan teased. This was testing Anakin's patience. He hated being called 'young one.'

"Ye morning Padmé" Anakin tried.

"Oh come on lighten up I was only messing with you." Anakin stood there with a pout making him look like a tall ten year old.

"Breakfast?" Padmé offered.

"No thanks, are we going to the ship today or what?" His voice was filled with rage that had come from no where. He looked at Padmé who seemed a lot less happy from the woman he saw a few minutes ago. She probably would have been happy if he hadn't snapped at her. She was only trying to be nice to him and he threw it back in her face.

"Yeah in a minute" Obi-Wan managed. He relaxed further back into his chair making it seem as if he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Well I am going now." Anakin said as he headed for the door.

"I'll come with you" Padmé said as she jumped to her feet to trail after him. Anakin knew he wouldn't mind her company but she would be better without his.

"No its okay, you come with Obi-Wan"

"I want to go with you" She stated clearly. It made Anakin feel warm inside.

"Okay come on then"

"Bye Obi-Wan"

"See you guys" He shouted to them as he continued to devour his breakfast. It was a hot day on Tatoonie. Hotter than the day before. Anakin hadn't put as many layers of clothes on as he had done the day before. Padmé had her curly chocolate hair tied back into a messy ponytail with a few tendrils hanging down. She was wearing a long skirt that danced above the ground. With a short sleeved top over the top.

"It's really hot today" She stated wiping beads of sweat off her forehead. Anakin watched her movements; mesmerized.

"Ye it is" He only hoped that they would get to the ship before they passed out from the heat. It seemed to take them a lot longer to get to the ship. Lots of work had been done on it from his master the day before. A few more things were needed and they would be ready to go home. But was he ready to leave her behind?

As soon as they got inside they cooled down almost instantly.

"Finally cool air" Padmé exclaimed.

"Well we have nothing to do until Obi-Wan gets here. Wanna do something?"

"Like what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know"

"Hmm you know in that game room"

"Yes" He said almost positive on what she was going to say.

"What games you got?"

"I will show you" He took her hand and they ran through the corridor. Padmé stopped abruptly and saw a camera. She pulled him closer towards it and smiled.

"Smile for the camera" She said with a laugh. He smiled and they began to pull funny faces at the camera.

"I cant wait to see that"

"Can I have a copy?" She asked.

"If you want but there wont be that much on it." He told her all they did was pull faces at it but it would be a treasure memory that's for sure.

"Well lets add more."

"What you mean?" She backed away and stood roughly ten meters away from him.

"Catch me" She shouted as she ran up to him. He prepared himself as she came towards him. When she got to his waiting arms he picked her up and flung her round and round. They stopped and fell to the floor from dizziness. Laughter filled the corridor.

"Okay and the point of that was?"

"You will be gone soon and that will be a happy memory" She told him with a giggle. "Plus it was fun" She said laughing and flopping back down to the floor. Anakin watched as her chest raised and sunk with each breath. He was finding it difficult to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Come on lets go and play on that game" He said leaning her away. She sent him off and waited behind a minute. She was saying something to the camera then ran to catch up with Anakin.

"Hey where did you go?"

"No where important" She said with a smile. He accepted this excuse and carried on walking to the room they were headed for.

"You first m'lady" He said as he opened the door for her. Padmé detested that phrase and used it back on him.

"Thanks m'lord" She teased.

"Don't call me that"

"Why not?"

"Its doesn't suit me"

"Fine but don't call me m'lady" She told him as she poked him squarely in the chest. He laughed and followed her in.

"So Skywalker what we playing?"

"Pod racing game"

"What?" She asked exclaiming her hatred towards the game.

"That's all we have" He said watching as she looked at him in disgust.

"Fine but I will beat you" She said. The look on his face made her cheer up a bit.

"Yeah right" He said as he openly scoffed. "I am a pro"

"Hey look at the planet I come from. Pod racing was born on this planet. So if any one is the pro its me" She pointed her finger towards herself. He laughed.

"Well I guess that was a challenge"

"Yeah it was"

**An Hour later**

"Well that's three nil to me" Padmé said with a huge smile on her face.

"This controls broke"

"Oh that's your excuse is it?"

"Not an excuse just pointing out the obvious." He stated as if he had being treat unfairly. She giggled at the look of despair on his face.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone" She said with a wink. Anakin was sure she was tormenting him. She was flirting with him that much was obvious but was it on purpose? A hissing noise broke his concentration.

"There you are come on Anakin we have work to do" Anakin nodded and rose to his feet. His legs were aching from being sat on them.

"What about me?" Padmé asked. "What shall I do?" Obi-Wan smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I got you the week off to relax not to work" She smiled. "Go back to the game okay?"

"Okay" She looked at Anakin. "Rematch when your finished?" She asked with hope filling her voice.

"Of course" He said, showing his glamorous smile that made Padmé melt. The two Jedi left Padmé sat on the game racing herself. She found being in the company of Anakin was much better than this.

**In the cock pit**

"All we have to do is change the oil (A/N – I'm not sure about the oil bit) and we can go home" Obi-Wan said with a broad smile on his face.

"Really?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan only nodded in response. "You were busy yesterday." He stated.

"Only one thing left to do"

"What's that?" Anakin asked him.

"Free Padmé of course." Anakin couldn't understand why his master was being so nice about Padmé. It seemed every time she was near his master loosened up.

"Do you love her master?" Obi-Wan was taken off guard by this question. He glared at his padawan.

"Why?"

"I just want to know"

"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin they betray you"

"I know, I was only asking you a question"

"I was only telling you" There was a definite atmosphere between the two. Obi-Wan didn't love Padmé she was just good company.

"No"

"No what?"

"No I don't love her. She is just a good person to be around." Anakin felt his anger rise. That's all she was to Obi-Wan. If she loved him all she was, was a person who was good to have around. He didn't understand it.

"Okay then" They stood in absolute quite for a good ten minutes. The only noise heard was their breathing and foot steps.

"Come on" Obi-Wan said fed up of the silence. "I have to go and sort my stuff out and you have a rematch to get back too" Anakin nodded and headed back to Padmé.

**A/N – Well I hoped you enjoyed that one. I am not sure about the oil bit or if they use it but I will put it in there lol. Please r n r. Next chapter Ani and Padmé's first kiss**


	10. First kiss

**A/N – This is the ninth chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews, it means a lot more than you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It contains Anakin and Padmé's first kiss lol. **

**First kiss**

It didn't take Anakin long to get back to the entertainment room. He walked in to see Padmé concentrating on the game. Her face was expressionless. She didn't move so she obviously hadn't heard him come in.

"Padmé" He said quite loudly. She still didn't move. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Padmé" He repeated. No response, the trance she was in seemed unbreakable. He sighed deeply and picked up the remote. Dare he do this. He looked down at Padmé. Yes he did. Seconds later the holoscreen went black.

"What?" Was all he head from the petite, brunette woman on the floor. She looked at the screen and down at the controller. She seemed a bit in panic mode now.

"Oh no, crap" Anakin was trying to repress a laugh. "I've broke it Anakin will kill me" He didn't know if she was being metaphorical or serious. If she was being serious he felt hurt. He would never do anything to hurt her.

"Hello" She turned and looked at him. Her eyes were strained a bit from staring at the screen. He wasn't sure how long he had left her there, but it seemed like a long time.

"Oh Anakin, ermm hello, the holoscreen has gone off." He laughed at her worried expression.

"Its okay I turned it off so I could get your attention" At first relief flooded her features and then anger.

"What?" She glared at him. "I was winning that."

"Sorry" He said in a soft voice. She smiled at him. Her eye were back in focus more now.

"Its okay anyway it is rematch time." He smiled and sat next to her on the floor. It was so uncomfortable on the floor so with the force he summoned a few pillows over to them. He set them out all together in a pile on the floor. He sat one side of the pillows. Padmé scuttled off the floor and sat bang next to him. Their arms were touching. Each one of them got shivers, good shivers though.

"Let the game begin" She said with a giggle. Anakin laughed and turned it back on. It didn't start of well for Padmé she was falling behind and constantly blowing parts of her racer up. Maybe it was because she had been sat there for ages. Anakin was proudly in the lead.

"Can we start again? I wasn't ready"

"Sure" He figure he would win her anyway. He knew she was ready she just couldn't do it anymore. Well that's what he thought.

Still after three games Anakin was having no luck at beating Padmé. He did a quick barrel spin but that caused his whole ship to blow up. The words he dreaded seeing popped up on his half of the spilt screen. GAME OVER.

"Ha ha" Padmé said, pointing and laughing at him. "I beat you."

"So" He said in a strop. He sagged his shoulders. "I would have won if we hadn't started again."

"Likely excuse" She sniggered. He turned his gaze from the floor to her.

"Its not an excuse" He said simply. She was looking straight in front of her, preparing to start a new game. There was a dim light in the room that shone behind her head. Causing it to made a glowing outline around her. Anakin couldn't stop staring at her, to him she was perfect. He wanted so badly to touch her skin, her hair and taste her lips. She turned her head towards him and smiled softly. He raised his hand to touch her cheek. She wasn't expecting that but welcomed it all the same. She nuzzled her head softly into his palm. Ringlets of her hair rubbed against his fingers, it was as soft as he had imagined it to be. He titled his head to the side and examined her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Are you an angel?" He asked absentmindedly.

"A what?" She asked softly, the touch of his skin against her made her lose all train of thought.

"An angel; they are most beautiful creatures in the whole galaxy. I'm sure you are one."

"No one has ever called me and angel before, or anything like that for that matter" He looked deep in her eyes. He saw her mouth turned slowly into a small smile. "Its sweet."

"I'm glad you like it angel"

"I do" She lifted her head back up and saw her was lowering his towards her. She was unsure at first but then mirrored his actions to meet him half way. But then she stopped herself.

"Wait"

"What's up" She looked him dead in the eye; brave enough to say it looking straight at him.

"I am a slave, nothing more"

"So?" He leaned back down and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and sensual at first. When they pulled away they rested their forehead on one an others. When she opened her eyes she saw him looking at her intently. She had a blank expression on her face. When Anakin saw this look he instantly regretted kissing her. "I'm sorry" He said as he pulled away, causing her to knit her eye brows.

"I'm not" Anakin looked at her in confusion, it soon left him though when she pulled him to her by his collar and claimed his mouth with hers. Her hands were on the sides of his face whereas his were on her small waist. The kiss grew in intensity when he licked at her bottom lip begging for entrance. When she allowed it their tongues meet in a duel. She moved her hands into his head and began to gently tug o it. After a few minutes they pulled away for the need to breathe was getting to much. They separated and looked at each other.

"Padmé" He gasped.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I lo…" He was about to admit his love for her when Obi-Wan walked in on them.

"Anakin come on we have to go and see some one"

"Who?" He asked in an aggravated tone. His master had walked in at the wrong time.

"You'll see." He turned and looked at Padmé. "We will walk you home first."

"Okay thanks." She stood up and walked out the room.

"We are going to see Watto" Obi-Wan answered when she was out of hearing distance.

**A/N – Well here is the first kiss. This chapter isn't that long but I wanted to keep it short and sweet lol. Next chapter will Anakin and Obi-Wan be able to free Padmé? Please r n r! **


	11. Can they free her?

**A/N – I cant believe I am on chapter 10 lol. This is the longest fic I have done do a little dance he he. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks 4 all the reviews. Btw when Watto says "yous a Jedi" It is not a spelling error it is how he speaks lol)**

**Can they free her?**

All the way to Padmé's house her and Anakin had been swapping glances. The kiss still lingering on their lips. Obi-Wan was hardly noticing the loving looks they were throwing each other constantly. The heat wasn't really a problem to the two at the moment, they weren't paying attention. But Obi-Wan was boiling to death.

"We're here Padmé" Obi-Wan said when they got out side her house.

"I can see that" She said.

"Oh feisty" Obi-Wan joked. Padmé shook her head and opened her door. Anakin watched her every movement.

"You go master I have to get something, I wont be long"

"Okay hurry though Anakin." He turned and headed towards the shop leaving Anakin in Padmé's doorway.

"I will master" Anakin shouted before following Padmé through the door. He stepped through the door carefully and closed it. He took a deep breath and turned so he was face to face with Padmé. She leaned up and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Anakin laughed against her lips.

"Insatiable." He stated as he pulled away. She had a serious look on her face and teary eyes. "What's the matter angel?" He hated to see her upset. She smiled slightly when he called her angel.

"You will be gone tomorrow and I don't know if I am ready to lose you" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Look tonight, when Obi-Wan goes to bed me and you will talk about all this" She looked up at him. "Okay?"

"Yes" She kissed him again. "You better go" She pointed to the door laughing. Anakin didn't want to leave her now, she was upset but she was hiding it well.

"Well one more kiss wont hurt" He tested, with no results.

"Go" She said firmly. He chucked, kissed her on the cheek and walked the door leaving Padmé to her thoughts.

It didn't take Anakin long to catch up to his master. He wasn't walking that fast and Anakin had ran to catch up with him.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin looked at him blankly.

"Oh no, couldn't find it"

"Oh well, right lets walk faster." Anakin was exhausted from running in that heat.

"Yeah sure" He said. They were at Watto's shop in less than ten minutes.

Watto was inside sitting in a chair eating an insect of some sort.

"Hello Watto"

"Oh its yous a Jedi" He eyed them. "What a you ah, she got to much for ya?"

"No, we want to know how much is she going for?" Obi-Wan said getting straight to the point. Watto raised his eye brow and looked at them.

"She's a not for sale any more" The two Jedi swapped glances.

"Why not?" Anakin asked getting worried.

"I have a sold her, to a nice couple. 100 credits they giva me eh"

"Stop the sale, we will pay more" Anakin offered.

"I cant a do that" He said. "She's a going next week."

"So there is no way to change your mind?"

"No" Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin.

"We tried" Anakin nodded. He wasn't happy about this but what could they do?

"So is this a your last night?"

"Yes" Anakin said. "But she still has the rest of the week off right?"

"I guess so" He said with fingers crossed behind his back. "So a Obi-Wan wanna go for a drink, old friend?"

"Sure" Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "You and Padmé take our stuff to the ship. Both of you stay their for the night. Then tomorrow we shall take her home and then leave."

"Yes master" Anakin agreed. "See you soon"

"Bye Anakin" Anakin walked out the shop. He was on the verge of tears. His world was slowly crashing down around him. He slowly walked back to her house, watching all the people on the street carefully. He wished he was one of them so he could be with her for the rest of his life.

When he got to her house he wiped the tears from his eyes. After gathering himself together he walked through the door.

"Padmé I'm home"

"You weren't gone long" She said from the kitchen.

"I know, we ermm…. have to take our stuff back to the ship"

"You and Obi-Wan?"

"No me and you" He said. "Obi-Wan has gone out with Watto"

"Oh"

"He says we should stay in the ship tonight and we will take you back in the morning ….. before we leave" The last words were too hard to say.

"We better get started taking them back" She said almost in tears. Anakin walked into the kitchen to see her, sat at the table, drinking something and taking a tablet.

"What are you doing?" He said sitting across form her. He didn't want to be nosy but wanted to know if it was serious.

"It's just for the bruises" She said laughing. "No one understands why they wont go, so they thought these might help. I am just a medical wonder"

"Oh really" He chuckled a bit. He then turned serious. "I am going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too" She stood up and walked over until she was in his arms. She sat on his lap and held on as if he was her life line. They sat like that for ages.

**A/N – This is really short but it was only to say they couldn't free her. And for that please don't kill me lol. Please r n r. Next chapter it's the Jedi's last night on Tatoonie. **


	12. The last night

**A/N – well we are on to the 11th chapter lol. Thanks to all the guys who have reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chappie.**

**The last night **

"Is it just me or have we been across this desert loads of times" Anakin asked Padmé whilst they were carrying. The sun was scorching down on their heads and shoulders.

"We have been across loads" Padmé answered with a laugh.

"I am going to be so burnt after this" He said glancing at his exposed arms. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt.

"Ha I'm used to it" She giggled. Anakin laughed and carried on. They sighed with relief when the air conditioned ship came into sight. The thought of the cold air blowing against his skin and hair brought a smile to his face.

When all the boxes were on the ship, Anakin and Padmé went and sat in the entertainment room. It was like their room now. They felt comfortable in their with each other, away from everyone else.

Padmé was sat across from Anakin just looking at him. He smiled at her warmly. All she could do was smile back. Every emotion in her threatened to explode. She was angry she had let herself fall in love with him. She was disappointed that she just wouldn't tell him she loved him, happy because she found him and in agony because she was going to have to let him go.

"Are we going to talk?" He asked her. Padmé pulled away from her thoughts when she heard his voice.

"Hmm sorry I was miles away" Anakin smiled at her and took her hands in his.

"Its okay"

"What did you say?" She said pulling herself completely back to reality.

"I said should we talk?"

"Ermm" She didn't really want to talk about it, it hurt her too much, but she knew she would have to. "I guess"

"Well you go first" He said unsure of what they were going to say.

"I cant believe you will be gone soon." She said her eyes were watering.

"Shh I know" He reached over and hugged her tightly. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's just I love you so much I am going to miss you" Anakin raised and eyebrow at her, she was mumbling a bit because of where her face was but he had no problem hearing what she said.

"You love me?" She pulled her hand away and covered her mouth. Sighing in defeat she revealed her mouth and nodded. He sat there with his mouth open barely been able to say a word. _She loves me and I am sitting here staring at her. _He reminded himself. His heart was leaping in his chest. Padmé had just been looking at him since he had said it. Her face was beginning to fall but still Anakin couldn't say a word.

"If you don't want to answer me I do understand but still I don't want to sit here to have you just look at me as if I am an idiot or something."

"Padmé I don't.." She rose her hand to his face.

"Just … I need to be alone for a bit" Before Anakin could say another word she walked out the door and down the corridor. He looked at the door and felt his heart melt. Padmé ran down the corridor until she came to the main bridge area.

She sat there and stared out of the window. The desert seemed to be calling to her to run away. Away from all the feelings, all her pain and basically her whole life. Padmé sat there for a good ten minutes before the door behind her opened. She didn't turn round to see who it was she already knew.

"What do you want Anakin?"

"I am not Anakin" A ghostly voice told her. She turned round to see a blue orb before her. It hadn't taken an human form. She looked at it with fear rising in her.

"Who are you?" She asked in a shaking voice.

"Don't be afraid" Its voice was softer and had more of a human feel to it. She didn't feel as terrified more curious.

"I repeat who are you?" A new sense of confidence rising in her.

"I am Jedi Knight Qui-Gon" The orb was taking form as a man. He didn't seem too old but he was quite, definitely older than Obi-Wan.

"Who?"

"I was a master before I was killed."

"Oh" She looked at him and smiled. "You look great for a dead guy" She said with a laugh. The ghost of the Jedi laughed.

"Thank you" He smiled.

"How were you killed if you don't mind me asking"

"No I don't. A sith called Darth Maul killed me" Padmé wasn't entirely satisfied with the answer so she tried to get a bit more.

"How?" She asked. The Jedi wasn't good at asking any of the questions the way she expected.

"Lightsaber through the stomach" He pulled up his tunic revealing a hole. Padmé gasped and began to quiver.

"Okay more than I needed see." She said shakily with a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" He said as he pulled the material back down.

"So why are you here?"

"I am really here to see a Anakin Skywalker"

"Anakin?" He nodded.

"Why Anakin?"

"He was my padawan" She nodded in understandment.

"You know him?" She nodded at him.

"Yes" _Sadly. _It wasn't that she hated him now it was if he hadn't come into his life then she wouldn't be feeling like this.

"Will you take me to him" _Oh great I have become his sectary. _She said to himself.

"I suppose so" She said in a sigh.

"Thanks" He said as he followed her out of the room. Padmé felt uneasy about the whole thing. _I have a ghost following me to Anakin. Yes this is normal. _Even though he was a ghost Qui-Gon could still hear her thoughts. He just didn't want to freak her out anymore than she must already be.

"Were here" She turned around to see he wasn't there. She raised her eyebrow. "Hello?" She asked into the emptiness. She looked around before turning back to the door to see Anakin looking at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Some one was asking for you so I brought them here and now their gone" She managed out. Anakin didn't know what to think of this.

"Padmé no one else is on this ship, I would be able to sense them"

"He wasn't alive, it was a ghost" She stated. Anakin cocked his head to the side.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"He said his name was ……" She thought about it. "Ermm Qui-Gon" She told him. His eyes widened.

"Qui-Gon" He mumbled. "Padmé he is dead"

"I know, but I saw him" She looked up in his eyes. "You believe me don't you?"

"I don't know what to believe" There was only one way to make him believe her.

"Shout him" She told him.

"Padmé if you did see a ghost you don't know it was him"

"He had long light brown hair, bit wavy, a small beard and a moustache" Anakin looked at her, his face softening. "He had piercing blue eyes" She said with a smile remembering the old mans comforting face. "He also had…a" She was shivering a bit now.

"A what?" He asked softly seeing she was in shock.

"A hole in his stomach, you could see right through it"

"That sounds like him" Anakin said with tears in his eyes. Padmé looked at him softly in the face. Her heart was breaking.

"Anakin I.." She started but was silenced when he put him self in her arms and sobbed. She instinctively hugged him back.

"Oh Padmé" He said between sobs. "He was like a father to me. I mean Obi-Wan is an amazing master but Qui-Gon had been my master since I was a little boy"

"Ani" She said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay" She said as she kissed his head to try and silence his sobbing.

"I should be stronger than this. He was controlling his tears more now, but they were still freely flowing down his face.

"Not to me you don't" He looked up and smiled before letting his grief over take him. He rested his head on her chest and wept. After five minutes, he pulled his head from her chest and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you Padmé" Her face turned into a shocked expression when he said this.

"You love me?" She repeated his question from earlier. He smiled and nodded. "But before you seemed repulsed when I said I loved you"

"I was shocked not repulsed" He said matter of factly.

"Well I just assumed you didn't like me that way"

"Oh course I do angel" She smiled. "How could I not love you" He leaned towards her and they kissed softly. "You are the only woman I have ever felt this way about."

"Really?"

"Really loving you is so easy." He said before kissing her again. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away for much needed breath they smiled at each other.

"Don't leave me" She whispered. "Please don't go" She began to cry. He wiped her tears away off her face and kissed her.

"I have to I'm sorry" It broke his heart to say this but there was no way possible he could say.

"I'm sorry I knew you cant. I don't know what came over me then" He smiled at her through his pain.

"This is the last night we have together" He informed her.

"I know I wish it wasn't"

"I do but lets put that behinds us, and focus on the time we have left not the time we haven't" She smiled.

"Okay"

"I'm glad Obi-Wan isn't here" He said with a laugh. Padmé giggled as she wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"And why would that be Jedi?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"I wouldn't be able to do this freely" He said as he kissed her. He picked her up and carried her towards his room. He laid her down on his bed. The whole time the kisses hadn't stopped. He positioned himself next to her and laid down. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and let her rest against him. Before he could stop her she straddled him and kissed him roughly. She began to tug on his top. He stopped the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure Ani" She said. "I want this"

"But I haven't ever done this before" She caressed the side of his face and kissed him.

"Neither have I" She told him reassuringly. "But I want to" He nodded and let her carry on. She took off his top slowly making sure he was comfortable. When she was sure he was she tugged on his belt.

"I cant undo this stupid belt" She said sighing. He laughed and took it off. He kissed her and they both let the passion take over them.

**A/N – Here is the end of the eleventh chapter lol. Next Chapter the Jedi's leave but is it for good? I didn't know where I was going to involve Qui-Gon in this but I wanted him in definitely so this seemed like the perfect opportunity to get Padmé back to Anakin without ruining her pride lol and add him in. Qui-Gon will be making another appearance in this story. Hope you liked it. Please r n r. **


	13. The Jedi's leave

**A/N- This is the twelfth chapter of this fic. I still cant believe I have done this much lol. Anyways this is the chapter Anakin and Obi-Wan leave.**

**The Jedi's leave**

Padmé awoke to find herself laid in Anakin's arms. For a minute she wondered what she was doing there then all the memories of the night before flooded back to her and she smiled. She looked around the small room she was in. It was a bit bigger than her room but not by much. The wardrobe was beside the bed and that was about all that was inside his room. She wished she could spend her life waking up like this. She was pulled from her thoughts by a light murmur. She turned her whole body and laid on her side to watch Anakin awaken.

"Morning" She said when he opened his eyes. He yawned and faced her.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked as his eyes focused on her.

"What?" She asked in a laugh.

"Well I wake up to find an angel next to me. I have to be dreaming" He said. She smiled and kissed him.

"Nope you're awake."

"Well then good morning" He said as he kissed her again. The climbed on top of her but stopped when he heard a knock on his room door.

"Oh crap its Obi-Wan quick hide" He whispered to Padmé. She wrapped the cover around her and he hide her in the wardrobe Padmé had been looking at before he woke up. She sat in the corner. Anakin gave her a quick kiss before shutting her in. He stood up and was a bout to walk over to the door when he realised something. He walked back over and opened it to see Padmé giggling before she handed him some sleep pants.

"Anakin" They heard from behind the door. He pulled on the pants and closed the wardrobe door yet again.

"Coming" He shouted. He ran over to the door and opened it to reveal a groggy Obi-Wan. "Whoa"

"I know I know" He said putting a hand to his head. "I feel awful but I did drink Watto under the table." He said proudly. "The strangest thing happened when I came in."

"What's that master?" He was worried now. Maybe Obi-Wan had known him and Padmé were together.

"Well I went to check the holocams and I swore I could see Padmé talking to Qui-Gon"

"What?" Anakin asked.

"It was him as well stood there talking to her large as life"

"Where's the holovid with it on?"

"Again the weirdest thing happened. I went to watch it this morning and it shows Padmé talking to herself. So I don't know"

"Oh"

"Look get ready and find Padmé we have to leave today at midday"

"Yes master" Anakin sighed as he closed the door. He heard the wardrobe open and saw Padmé gathering her clothes up to get dressed. "What are you doing?"

"Where are the holocams kept?" She asked as she pulled her top and trousers back on.

"Why?"

"Please tell me" She asked in a pleading tone. He looked at her and got some clothes out his wardrobe.

"I'll show you" He said as he got dressed. When they were both ready they left his room and headed towards the holocams room. When they got there she sat in one of the seats.

"Which vid is it?" She asked.

"This one angel" He picked up a holovid and put into a player. He pressed play and they both watched it. Sure enough it showed two figures. Padmé and the former Jedi. Anakin watched in amazement as the figure talked to an obviously shocked Padmé.

"_So why are you here?"_

"_I am really here to see a Anakin Skywalker"_

"_Anakin?" _

"_Why Anakin?"_

"_He was my padawan" . _

"_You know him?"._

"_Yes"_

Anakin watched his former master, and felt ill. He looked at the figure who Padmé just stared at. He watched her reaction when he showed her his wound.

"I miss him"

"I know" She said as she rubbed his bicep through his clothes with her palm. After a few runs she gripped it firmly and smiled at him.

"You didn't seem that happy when he asked if you knew me" He pointed out.

"It was after I stormed out I was upset" She said pulling her hand back to her lap.

"Can't say I blame you"

"Anyway lets not dwell on it something good came from it"

"Yes it did" He pulled her up from the seat and they got lost in a kiss.

"Come on Obi-Wan wanted to see us" She nodded and followed him out of the room towards where she saw the ghostly figure the day before. When they got there Obi-Wan was taking a couple of paracetamol's.

"Rough night?" Padmé asked trying to repress laughing at the sight of Obi-Wan. He looked a right state.

"You could say that" He said.

"So master what did you want us here for?"

"We are leaving"

"I know"

"Padmé needs to be taken home before we go" Anakin looked at Padmé then at his master.

"Were leaving now?" He asked as he figured out what his master meant.

"Yes" Obi-Wan wasn't able to manage big sentences at the moment. So he didn't really want his padawan to argue back.

"But…"

"No arguments" Anakin threw him a disgusted look. "Just take Padmé home"

"I can go myself" She said firmly.

"Its not safe" He pointed out.

"Its safe enough, I'll go home myself"

"As you wish" He stood up from his seat and walked over to Padmé. He looked down at her and smiled. "I am going to miss you" She smiled. He embraced her in a hug. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"And I you"

"Take care of yourself Padmé" He said as he pulled away.

"I will" She assured him.

"If we get a chance we shall visit you"

"I'd like that Obi-Wan" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You be careful as well you are the one fighting everyday not me" She said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry" He said looking down.

"What for?"

"We wanted to free you, we tried but we couldn't. I am sorry" Padmé's mouth was hanging open.

"You tried to free me?" She said looking between the two. They nodded. "Thanks for trying guys no one has ever tried before." She smiled.

"Well anyway I'm going to say good bye now, its harder than I thought it would be" She smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye Obi-Wan"

"Anakin take her outside"

"Yes master" He walked along next to Padmé. They got outside and he took her to a safe distance.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" She said softly.

"Padmé, I am going to miss you so much"

"I know and I will you" She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Don't forget me" She was crying now as was he.

"I couldn't" She kissed him once more roughly on the mouth. Her stomach was turning. She couldn't believe this was it.

"Go" She said softly.

"I will visit you I promise" He said. He gave her a reassuring hug. She smiled kissed him once more and watched him walk off.

"I love you" She shouted. He looked back.

"I love you too don't forget that ever" She nodded and watched as he got on the ship.

He sat next to Obi-Wan in the co pilots seat.

"Are you okay Anakin"

"No" Anakin said truthfully. "I will miss her"

"So will I" Obi-Wan admitted. Anakin looked out the window and saw Padmé sat on a rock sobbing uncontrollably. His heart ached.

"Hold on master." He rose from his seat. "I will be back in a minute" Obi-Wan nodded and carried on messing with the controls. Anakin ran outside to Padmé.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he ran to her. He picked her up in a hug.

"I wanted you to have this to remember me by" He pulled a necklace from his pocket. "I carved it the other day" Padmé looked at it and smiled.

"Its beautiful."

"It's a japor snippet" He informed her as he put it around her neck. She looked down at it and smiled.

"I don't have anything for you"

"Its okay"

"Oh wait" She pulled a silver chain from around her neck it had a light blue gem on it with wings. "Have this" She said as she handed it over.

"Where did you get this angel?"

"My mum gave it me when I was young"

"I cant take this" He said trying to hand it back. She closed his hand around it and pushed it towards him.

"I have a new one" She said smiling at the japor snippet hanging from her neck.

"I will never forget you" She smiled and told him to go again. He laughed, gave her a long lingering kiss and got back on the ship. This time Padmé didn't cry as much. She looked up to the window to see Anakin looking down at her smiling.

"Did you do what you needed to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes" Was all he said. They turned on the ship. He looked once more out the window to see Padmé blow a kiss and wave. When he waved back she turned and walked off. He wasn't upset about that though he suspected it was because it was less painful for her. He watched her walk off she didn't look back though and he knew she wouldn't. The ship took off. Anakin held his breath and didn't let it go until they were in space. Padmé looked up and saw a sliver glint in the sky. She smiled and walked home. Her heart aching. She wouldn't let it show thought. Not yet at least. She knew one day some how she would see Anakin Skywalker again or at least she hoped she would.

**A/N – Omg I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter how Padmé carries on with Anakin. Please click the button and leave a lil review lol. **


	14. Back to the slaves life

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Here is chapter 13 please r n r.**

**Back to the slave's life**

Padmé had woken up in her lonely bed. She didn't want to get up, let alone go to work. Watto had come to her house early in the morning and told her to go to work. She sighed heavily and got ready. Watto wasn't abusive to her but sometimes her really wanted to hit her. When they got to the shop he had given her stupid little jobs like sweeping and moving boxes. She was so fed up. The chores got more and more unbearable through out the day. She felt like screaming and shouting. _This is why slaves don't have days off I guess. _All in all Padmé had to admit that having Watto as a master was a lot better than Sidious.

**xFlashBackx**

_The noise was unbearable. People screaming as they were thrashed with the whip. Slaves being pulled along by powerful guards. The grip tight and firm. No one ever stepped out of line or it was the dark lord him self to answer to. The scene been unfolded before Padmé's eyes was devastating. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them. As the grip and her bicep was cutting off her circulation her whole arm was going numb. The throbbing, stinging pain on her back was becoming unbearable as she was finding it hard to stand. _

"_Next" Came the booming voice from the room. The guard dragged her through the door. If she had enough strength she would have fought against the guard, but the physical pain she had endures had left her barely conscious. When they got in the room she saw a dark figure sitting at the end of a long table. It wore a long cloak with a hood that covered all his facial features. "Name" The figure boomed out._

"_Padmé Amidala" She said softly. She used Amidala as a fake name so no one could find her parents. _

"_Age?" _

"_19" She said. _

"_Okay. Any health problems we should know of" His voice was rough and dry._

"_No" She said truthfully._

"_Okay you shall be good as a slave" He got up from his seat and examined her. _

"_What shall we do with her master?" _

"_Clean her up and send her to the servants quarters" He said. The guard nodded and led her out towards the dark and dusky room she was going to spend the next few weeks in._

**xEnd FlashBackx**

"Padmé" A voice called pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yes master" She answered robotically.

"Palo is going to help you today"

"Great(!)" She said sarcastically. Just on cue Palo walked through the door and sat next to Padmé. She edged further away from him.

"Couldn't move away fast enough eh?" He asked her.

"The other side of the universe is too close to you"

"Your just sour because the Jedi dogs have gone. But you will always have me"

"And with that fact I regret staying here"

"You couldn't leave me, I'd find you" He leaned closer to her face making Padmé leaned back. "I'd always find you" She glared at him and turned away.

"This is your last day with me kid" Padmé looked up from the "interesting" spot on floor.

"What?"

"You have been sold" A spark lit up in Padmé.

"To who?" She was hoping to be have being sold to some one on a different planet maybe Naboo.

"Do you know Owen and Beru Lars" And then in that instant the spark was out. It wasn't she didn't like the Lars but she was hoping for something closer to her love. _Ha a few days ago I would have laughed if some one had told me I was going to fall in love. _She thought to herself.

"The couple who live about six miles away" Padmé said knowing she was going to have to walk there.

"Yeah"

"And how am I getting there?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Walk" He answered. "You have legs for a reason" Padmé had a sudden rush flow through her.

"So do you but your too lazy and have to use your wings." She threw back. The confidence in her had grown and grown over the last few days.

"What a did you say?" He said glaring at her.

"You heard slime ball" She said with a smirk. "If this is my last day then I am going to enjoy it" She stood up and walked over to him. "And I have had enough of you" Watto was taken back by this. His mouth was agape and his eyes narrowed.

"Go and pack a your things before I whack you one"

"You couldn't hit me if you wanted to" She said as she squared up to his face. "I'm leaving now maybe my new masters will have me a day early!" She shouted as she turned away. She stopped at Palo. The urge in her grew and grew until the need was too much. She walked over to him.

"Palo" She said with a hint of a lust tone in her voice.

"Hmmm" He said with hope in his voice. She smiled seductively at him and then suddenly punched him in the face. He fell back and grabbed his nose which was pouring with blood.

"Goodbye, I hope you get everything that's coming to you" She turned and walked towards the door. But something stopped her.

"Padmé" It was the hoarse voice of Watto. "You walk out that door now don't you ever come back or I will kill you"

"I wont ever come back, I promise" She said before walking through the door.

"What was that about?" Palo asked.

"She is getting more and more like her father everyday" Was his only reply.

"Yeah well lets say good riddance" Palo said as he held his nose trying to stop the blood.

Outside Padmé breathed in and out, before smiling. Every thing that had happened was like a breath of fresh air. Now she was on her way to a new master and a new start. Not the start she had in mind but it was better than nothing.

**A/N – This is the end of the 13th chapter. I hope u liked it. I wanted Padmé to be more confident now lol. Please review. **


	15. Back into the Jedi lifestyle

**A/N – This is chapter ermm… chapter ermm… 14 that's it lol sorry I have a massive headache. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please r n r. **

**Back into the Jedi Lifestyle. **

It had been one day. Just one day and Anakin was a mope. He hadn't eaten in that day. He hardly drank. The pain seemed to over whelm him. Heart ache was his only companion. He sat in his room and stared at the necklace his angel had worn round her neck for years on end. Tears formed in his eyes. He looked at the silver wings, it was so ironic he saw her as an angel and she was wearing an angel necklace the whole time. He laughed lightly for the first time in hours. He and Obi-Wan wouldn't make it back to Courasant for another six days because of the condition the ship was in, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"Anakin" It was the first he had heard of his worried mentor in four hours.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Do you want something to eat?" Came the voice from behind the door.

"No" He said as he laid down. His head moulded into the pillow.

"You have to eat something"

"I know" He was fully aware of this but food just didn't tempt him in the slightest way.

"Padmé wouldn't want you to starve yourself." Anakin sat up at the sound of her name.

"What makes you think its about her?"

"I know you" He said. "You love her don't you?"

"Leave me alone" He said as he laid back down.

"Please eat something" He paused. "It not for me and not for you, do it for her"

"LEAVE ME ALONE" He shouted. "Please" He added softly.

"Okay" He said in agony his padawan wasn't handling this all too well.

"Thank you" He whispered. It wasn't long before Anakin was asleep.

xOn the Bridgex

"She what?"

"She threw a fit and punched a Palo in the face." Obi-Wan was trying to contain his laughter.

"Why are you telling me?"

"I'm a not a sure. It seemed you two got on well so I thought I would let you know"

"Oh okay"

xBack in Anakin's roomx

"_Anakin" Shouted a soft feminine voice._

"_Hello" He shouted back. _

"_Anakin" It was louder. Anakin looked around frantically searching for the melodic voice. _

"_Where are you?" He said staring into space. He looked around to see he was in the entertainment room on his ship. _

"_Behind you" Came the mysterious voice. He turned around to see Padmé stood in front of him. _

"_Padmé?" He asked as he reached out to touch her face. Her skin was as soft as the day before. "Is it really you?"_

"_Yes my love" She said as he caressed her cheek. She nuzzled her head into his hand before pulling it away from her face and placing a kiss on his palm. "I'm back" _

"_Oh Padmé" He said as he kissed her passionately on her lips. She soon melted into his embrace and wrapped her arms securely around his neck. His hands found their way to her waist. _

"_I missed you" She said as they pulled away. _

"_And I you" _

"_Come with me" She pulled him by the hand and chuckled at her. He followed her she led him through some door which took them to a field. His eye brows knitted together. He turned to look a Padmé. His mouth fell open, she was wearing a golden coloured dress, with a green and pink headband around her forehead and gold woven head pieces on each side of her head holding parts of her curly hair in place. The rest was held together at the back by a light pink ribbon, there was the few tendrils hanging down by her face but Anakin thought it made her look more beautiful._

"_Padmé what's going on?"_

"_You need to wake up Ani" She said softly in his ear. _

"_I don't want to ever wake up if it means been away from you" He said back._

"_Please wake up" She pleaded warmly. Behind her appeared Obi-Wan._

"_Wake up Anakin" _

"_Master?" He asked in disbelief. Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin felt himself slipping away from the two._

"_Padmé" He shouted back towards them. He saw her stood their smiling at him. He looked closely at her and it looked as if she was saying one day._

Anakin woke up to find Obi-Wan looking down at him. He let his eyes focus for a minute. It was a dream. Just a dream and that's all it would ever be.

"Master?"

"Ye"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I brought you a drink and some food" Anakin huffed loudly. "I know I know _I'm not hungry, Leave me alone_" He said in his best Anakin impression. Anakin had to laugh at this. "Ah finally a laugh" He said smiling.

"I laughed earlier on today" He said.

"Oh shame I wanted to be the first one to make you laugh"

"Well tough"

"I had some news just now" Obi-Wan said not sure whether to tell his padawan about the news on Padmé he had just learnt.

"About?"

"Padmé" He said. Anakin sat up and looked at his master.

"What is it then?"

"She shouted at Watto, punched Palo and broke his nose then stormed out the shop" Anakin burst out laughing.

"Good for her" Obi-Wan started laughing as well but then his face became more serious.

"She has gone to her new master" Anakin lowered her head.

"She should be with us" Obi-Wan nodded.

"I am going to check on the ship." He said as he got up. "See you in a bit"

"Bye" As his master left, Anakin fell back to sleep again. He was happier there in his dreams with her.

**A/N – Okay I'm not sure about this chapter lol. But it is up to all you lot, I wrote it for you lol. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	16. Going back for her

**A/N- Here is the fifteenth chapter. This is basically what the chapter title says lol. Please r n r. **

**Going back for her**

Padmé had been at Owen and Beru Lars house for one day now. They treated her so much better than Watto and Sidious ever did. She was treated like an equal. Although she still had to do work, but that didn't bother her that much. In fact she didn't care that much at all.

"Padmé" She heard Owen shout.

"Yes" She shouted back as she walked on through the door to where they were sitting in the kitchen.

"Please sit down" They said in a morbid tone. She nodded and sat at the other end of the table.

"Padmé" Beru stared. "We have some bad news for you"

"Hmm" Padmé murmured not really having anything to say at the moment. her heart was pounding. The temperature seemed to have risen. She tugged on the collar of her dress to allow herself to breathe.

"We received some news a few moments ago." Owen said taking a deep breath. "We are so sorry to have to tell you this but … but your parents have been murdered." Padmé took a deep breath and started to shake.

"What?" She asked in a soft child like murmur. "Not my parents" She began to cry a little bit. Tears flooded her eyes.

"We are so sorry Padmé"

"Could I…… I go and sort out their house?"

"Yes of course take my speeder" Owen said sweetly. Beru got up from her seat and hugged her tightly letting her cry on her shoulder. Padmé was thankful for the woman's kindness and support but she felt nothing was right now.

"I will leave now if you don't mind master."

"Of course not would you like us to come with you?" She shook her head softly and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"No but thank you master" She said as she rose and walked into her room with a distant look on her face.

That was it, everyone she loved and cared about was gone. What was left for Padmé now?

Later that day Padmé set off into the desert to her parents house. She wondered what would become of her child hood home now, but that soon was pushed aside as the bitter heat of the scorching sun began to beat down on her head and take effect. She soon got a headache and felt like turning back but left it and carried on into the desert not sure of what she was about to get herself into. But she would soon discover that some secrets are better left a secret.

**.X. On the Jedi Ship .X. **

It was Anakin's turn to stay up and keep watch on everything. He didn't see why r2 or r4 couldn't do it. He figured it was one of Obi-wan's plans to help him keep his mind of Padmé. It would take a lot more than manual work to do that.

"Nothing wrong in this room either like every other room" He said to himself as he closed the door to the cargo dock. He had been in every room twice and was getting bored. So he decided to go into the holocams room and watch from there it would be a lot easier and take less effort. Effort he seemed to be losing. When he got in he sat on a spinney chair and twirl round a few times to see if he could get a adrenaline rush. Still nothing. He abruptly stopped and held his head in his hands. Elbows rested on the sides.

_Get a hold of yourself Skywalker. _He ordered himself. _I bet Padmé isn't this upset.  
_

"I bet she is" He argued with himself.

_Oh yeah I doubt she is talking to herself._

"I shall see if she is this torn" He reached out through the force. The first presence he sensed was Obi-wan's. He was asleep dreaming about a girl. Anakin couldn't quite make out who she was because his thoughts were too well hidden to figure that one out. Then he stretched out further and further until finally after a few minutes he came across Padmé's. He smiled at first until he sensed her hurt and loss. The smiled on his face disappeared. His eyes narrowed. Could it have been him leaving causing her hurt. Then he heard her thoughts. He concentrated hard until he could hear them clearly.

_Right less go over this. You find the love of your life. You get a week off. It starts off well. Then he leaves. You go back and hit your ex-boyfriend. Get a new master. Things are brightening up a little bit until you get some devastating news hmm great life you got going here girl. _

Anakin couldn't believe he could hear and sense her. He wanted to talk back she if she could hear him but decided he would try that another day. He gathered that the cause of her hurt would be devastating news and not him. He didn't not miss the part when she said he was the love of her life. This made a smile spread across his features once again. Then it struck him. She was upset. He hated it when she was upset.

If he thought about it carefully he could have realised their relationship was quick. Maybe they shouldn't have gave in. But he didn't regret it and he knew she didn't either.

Slowly he pulled himself back from the force. Again he felt Obi-wan's presence; still asleep. But then as he pulled back further he felt another. A long forgotten one.

"Qui-Gon" He said as he realised who it was. He twirl around quick and stood up off the chair. Looking around he couldn't see anyone. "Hello?" He shouted out hoping for an answer. "Why not me? Why talk to Padmé and not me?" He shouted in to the empty room.

"She seemed like a nice girl" A unseen figure answered. Anakin smiled when he heard his former master voice.

"But why not me?" He asked.

"I wanted you to be happy. She seemed to stubborn to swallow her pride and walk back over to you. She is really like you in a way"

"Why wont you let me see you?"

"If you wish I will" Anakin nodded and the ghost of Qui-Gon appeared from the shadows of the room. It stepped forward ever so slowly. Anakin couldn't believe his eyes.

"Master?" Qui-Gon nodded. "I cant believe its you"

"It is me my boy that I promise you" Anakin looked closely at the ghost and smiled.

"I have missed you master"

"I know but I am always here" He said softly. He walked over to the player and picked up a holovid. "You need to see this" Qui-Gon said as he put the vid in and pressed play. There appeared an image of Padmé and himself looking in the camera. It was the day they decided to mess around in front of the camera so Anakin could remember her. After he had walked off Padmé stayed behind at the time he didn't know why.

"_I love you Anakin don't ever forget or doubt that, and by the way you look at Obi-Wan when I talk or hug him you love me too. I will miss you so much when you are gone. it has being fun with you here" _She blew a kiss to the camera and headed in the direction he had set off in on that day.

Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon.

"I need to go back for her" He said.

"Yes you do" The figure replied. "She needs you Anakin. She is in danger"

"What danger master?"

"Just go. Save her. Take her home with you"

"Yes master"

"Hurry" And like that Qui-Gon was gone once again. Anakin stared into space about what had just happened. He could hardly get his head around it but Padmé needed him and he would help her. He ran into Obi-wan's room as fast as he could.

"Sabé" He heard Obi-Wan murmur in his sleep. _So that's who it is. _Anakin thought to himself before ignoring the little confession from his sleeping master.

"Obi-Wan" He said as he shook him from his slumber.

"Hmm" He whimpered as he pushed his hand away and turned over.

"OBI-WAN" Anakin shouted causing Obi-Wan to jump out of bed.

"I'm awake" He looked over to his padawan. "Anakin?"

"We need to go back to Tatoonie" Obi-Wan laid back down on his bed and huffed.

"Why?"

"Padmé is in danger" Obi-Wan looked at Anakin worried face and sat up.

"How do you know?"

"Qui-Gon told me"

"How?"

"Force spirit" He said avoiding the questioning face of his awoken master. "Please we need to save her"

"Okay you go and change the co-ordinates and I will pull myself away from my dreams" Obi-Wan closed his eyes and got into a meditating position.

"Of Sabé" Anakin said before leaving the room. Obi-wan's eyes flew open.

"What did you say?" He stood up and walked to the door shouting after the laughing padawan. "Anakin" He shouted. He sighed and headed back into his quarters to change. Shaking his head and carried on to his bed to meditate.

**.X. Back on Tatoonie .X. **

Padmé pulled the speeder up outside her parents house. She got off and took a deep breath. On the way their she felt a strange feeling in her mind as if some one else was there. She decided to ignore it and walked over to the door. It squeaked as she opened it. Slowly, ever so slowly she made her way down the stairs, to the living room, where her and Anakin had been a few days before.

She looked around and signed deeply. Tears were building up and emotion were running high. It didn't take long before she fell to the floor on her knees and cried into her hands.

"Shh don't cry you'll make a mess on the carpet" A voice from behind her called out. She stopped and looked around to see the one and only lord Sidious sat behind her.

"Sidious" She said as she rose from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Hello Padmé"

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you" He said it with a nasty tone.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Fear was rising in her. She knew he felt it but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing or hearing showing in herself.

"I live here" He said firmly with a smirk.

"You bought it?" She guessed that is what he meant, although she wasn't aware that it was for sale.

"I have always lived here" He told her matter of factly.

"I don't know what you mean" She told him as he head spun with all the new information she got.

"You will" He said as he lowered his hood. Padmé's mouth dropped open as she saw the figure who once owned her and beat her.

"Father" She said in shock.

"Hello princess" He replied, his eyes glowing yellow.

**A/N – Well here is the last of the fifteenth chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! **


	17. Where is she?

**A/N – 16th chapter here it is dun dun dun lol **

**Where is she?**

"ANAKIN" Obi-Wan shouted. "Be careful we don't want another "happy" landing" Anakin turned and glared at his master for his sarcasm.

"She is in danger master"

"I know but if we crash and die we won't be much help for her will we?"

"No master" He said as he slowed the ship down to a softer landing. When they had landed and made sure everything was okay Anakin got out the ship and ran as fast as he could off the ramp. They were closer to the town than before, so they sprinted across the hot desert.

"Anakin we have to be sure about this" They both stopped running and faced each other.

"Master I felt her through the presence as well as Qui-Gon telling me. She is unhappy. She said something about devastating news."

"You spoke to her huh?" Obi-Wan crossed his hands and tried to catch his breath.

"Not exactly" He paused. "I heard her speaking to herself."

"Invasion of privacy look it up" He said before walking again. Anakin rolled his eyes and walked after him. He could tell he wasn't going to enjoy this trip.

**.X. Padmé's parents house .X. **

Padmé sat down on the couch and looked at the floor. Her eyes were wide with shock memories of the torture Sidious put her through flooded into her mind. The discovery she had just made was mind blowing and heart breaking.

"Dad your Sidious" She said, just saying it to try and make sense of it.

"No questions until our other guest arrive"

"Who's that then?" She asked bitterly.

"You shall see in a hour give or take" He smiled at her. The smile reminded her of her father. His sweet smile and warm hugs but really it was all fake; lies to hid his true self. It was an act.

**.X. FlashBack .X.**

_Padmé was only three years old and she was still at home with her parents. While she was playing on the swing near her home, Padmé had fallen off and scraped all her knee. She ran inside her house screaming her little head off._

"_What's the matter princess?" The man asked his bawling child. _

"_I hurt my knee" She said between sobs. _

"_Aww princess come here" He said with open arms. The crying little girl ran into her fathers arms. He wrapped his daughter in a tight embrace and kissed her on the forehead. "Shh, its okay" He said softly trying to calm her. Padmé soon quietened down. All it took to stop the tears was a hug off her father. _

"_I love you daddy" _

"_I love you too my little princess" He kissed her cheek again. He went and sat down on his chair, with his daughter on his lap. Then and there she fell asleep listening to her fathers heart beat. He smiled at his daughter and watched the holoscreen. No one would have suspected he was a sith lord._

**.X. End FlashBack .X.**

Padmé tried to looked at the man she had admired all these years. Her father. But she couldn't see him anymore. He was gone, she began to wonder if he was ever there at all. Could her life have got any worse?

"Not long now" He said as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Not long now" He repeated. Padmé felt uneasy and carried on staring at the wall, hoping her dad in the sith would save her life.

**.X. Watto's shop .X. **

Watto had just finished the last sale of the day. He was going to head off home and leave Palo to finish the day. He grabbed his robe and was about to head for the door until it sudden burst open. In came the two Jedi's he had thought he had got rid of for good.

"Ah Obi-Wan and err…. what's a your name boy?" Anakin walked over and grabbed hold of Watto roughly by the collar. He pushed him against a wall and held him so he was level with his face.

"Where is she?" Anakin's voice boomed.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan warned.

"Where is she?" He repeated. Watto looked between the two Jedi and sighed.

"You mean Padmé right?"

"Yes" Anakin said his anger rising with every minute.

"She's a gone. Sold her on"

"We know that where?" Obi-Wan said stepping in.

"Owen and Beru Larrs" Watto said. "You a know them Obi-Wan"

"Yes I do, come on Anakin lets go there" Obi-Wan said grabbing Anakin's arm but was stopped when Watto spoke.

"She wont a be there at the moment"

"What do you mean?"

"Her parents were killed" Anakin eyes widened. "She will be at their house."

"I know where that is lets go" Anakin said as he let go off Watto. They walked past Palo and Anakin stopped. Palo began to cower with fear.

"I'm glad she hit you" He said as he got closer. "Shame all she did was wreck you nose. I would have done a lot more if I were here" Palo looked at Anakin in the face and stood up.

"Do you love her?" Palo asked. Anakin pulled back his face and stared at him.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Just asking"

"Do you?"

"Yes"

"Did she ever love you?"

"I don't know" Palo admitted as he looked down. "But she was a good kisser that made up for the fact that she wouldn't sleep with me, maybe she is really bad" Anakin's temper was flaring and he didn't know how much longer he could hide it.

"Maybe she just hated the thought of being with you" Anakin said Palo looked down again and sulked. Anakin couldn't help but pulled his face up and smirk. He walked off and heard him mutter.

"Stupid Jedi" Anakin turned around and punched him in the eye. Within seconds Palo's eye was black and blue. Palo ran off into the back and wasn't heard from except for the occasional sob. He was getting pretty fed up with people punching him.

Anakin walked out the shop with Obi-Wan following shaking his head.

"What was that?"

"Well he did deserve it. Never mind lets just go get Padmé and go home" Obi-Wan nodded. They then walked off quickly back to the desert.

**.X. Padmé's parents house - twenty minutes later .X.**

Padmé was still looking at the floor.

"Look at the holoscreen it has to be more interesting than the floor." The sinister voice of Sidious was heard. Padmé looked up at him, the smirk plaster on his face made her stomach turn.

"I'm fine" She said bitterly. The silence that hung around the room was deadly.

"Where is mother?" Padmé asked. The thought had suddenly struck her. Her father/Sidious was but her mother wasn't.

"She's alive don't worry." He said his voice was a bit calmer.

"Did you ever love me or her?" He was about to answer until they heard the door fly open.

"Its time" He said as he settled back down. "They're here" He told her.

"I guessed" She said to her self bitterly. Then they sat in silence as footsteps come down the stairs.

**A/N – I bet you can guess who it is lol**


	18. What do you want?

**A/N – Here is the seventeenth chapter enjoy my loyal readers lol. Thanks to everyone who has taken time to review :D**

**What do you want?**

The footsteps got louder and louder until they came to a stop and two voices were heard. They were a bit muffled. But Padmé made out.

"Stick together"

"I was about to say that" Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt fear rising. She was tempted to run out the back door and hide like a coward. But the new found confidence in her wouldn't let her. So she sat across from her father and waited. _How can I still say he is my father. After this, all this, I never want to see him again. _

"Be quiet don't make a sound" Sidious whispered in a threatening voice.

"Okay" She agreed quietly. She didn't know who it was behind the door and some part of her never wanted to find out. Her heart stopped when she saw the handle move. She looked over at Sidious who had a finger at his lips. She nodded and took a deep breath. The door slowly opened as the two people behind the voices entered. Padmé's eyes widened.

"Anakin?" She asked herself softly. He turned slowly and saw her. He shone his fabulous smile at her. She stood up and ran to him. He opened his arms and caught her in a hug. "Your back" She said as she rested her head against his chest to hear his ever missed heart beat.

"I'm back" He said.

"Hello Padmé" She turned to see Obi-Wan smiling at her warmly.

"Hello Obi-Wan" She said as she gave him a quick hug. She looked at Sidious who hadn't been noticed by either Jedi. He was glaring at her so she pulled away and sat back down. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at her and followed her gaze until they saw the dark figure glaring at her.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked. Sidious turned and looked at him. His hand moved and motioned to Padmé to speak for him. She sighed and began to speak.

"This is Sidious" She said bitterly. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at Padmé then at the figure she was pointing to.

"This is your old master" She nodded.

"I treated her well" Sidious said stepping in.

"Treat her well? You beat her constantly" Anakin shouted. Sidious turned to Padmé and glared menacingly at her.

"What have you been telling people?" Padmé began to shake with fear.

"Noth... nothing" She lied.

"Then how come I didn't believe you?" Padmé didn't know how to answer. She was just about to until she felt her windpipe close up.

She reached up quickly to her neck to try and pull away the invisible hands that stopped her breathing. Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed over to her until they saw Sidious with an outstretched hand.

"Let her go" Anakin ordered.

"Make me Jedi" Anakin tried to but was held back by the force.

"Padmé I will let you go this time" He said as he let go of her throat causing her to cough violently. She rubbed her neck. Anakin went over and rubbed her back to help her calm down she smiled and silently thanked him.

"Don't touch her" Sidious ordered.

"Why not?" Anakin tested. Sidious looked at him square in the face.

"Because she is my…"

"No don't" Padmé pleaded in a hoarse voice. Sidious's gaze fell to her.

"What? Would I be ruining for it for you if I tell them?" Padmé refused to look at him.

"You're what?" Obi-Wan said, talking to the sith for the first time.

"My daughter" He said. Padmé sighed.

"No I saw her father and you are not him" It was true that Sidious had gone a gruesome transformation. His features were grey and looked stretched.

"It was the same person Anakin" Padmé said. He looked at her in shock. She looked up to meet his eyes. Hers were filled with tears. He felt so sorry for her. She had been through so much and this just topped it off.

"We have your friend Yoda to thank for this" Sidious said as he pointed to his face.

"So what do you want exactly Sidious?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I will explain please take a seat." The Jedi felt edgy, and uneasy but carefully sat down. Anakin sat next to Padmé. She smiled as he put his hand on the small of her back out of sight from Sidious. Obi-Wan sat on the other side with his hands on his lap.

"So?" Anakin said.

"You have a darker side to you boy" The sith looked at him, with a stare that made Anakin feel uneasy. "You are filled with anger and hate but you don't use it"

"He is filled with to much love to need the use of hate" Obi-Wan stated. Anakin smiled at his master. Inside his head he heard the voice of Qui-Gon.

"_This is it Anakin, fulfil the prophecy and bring balance to the force. Kill the sith"_

"_I will master"_

"_Good boy, save Padmé and what ever you do don't listen to Sidious he will try and poison your mind. Remember it is all lies. If you ever feel like you are agreeing with him, look at Padmé she will guide you."_

"_Yes master. Thank you" _Anakin looked at the sith and then at his love next to him. It was true he felt cold, empty and angry when he looked at the sith. But when he looked at Padmé it was gone he was warm, full and content. She really was an angel.

He was pulled from his thoughts when she began to speak.

"Why?"

"Why what princess" Sidious asked.

"Why me? Why did you need me as a slave?" She had tears. "Why did you beat me?"

"I guess since I knew I didn't want you as a sith, I thought maybe a slave would be suitable." He looked off to the side and then back. "I beat you because you stepped out of line. I can't show weakness for anyone. You're no different princess"

"Stop calling me that" She shouted. Sidious smiled.

"You could have been a good sith after all." He said with a cackle.

"I wouldn't I'd be really bad at it and you know it" She said.

"Yeah you haven't got it in you" He replied.

"You didn't answer his question"

"And that was?"

"What do you want with us?" Padmé said.

"With him nothing." He said as he pointed to Obi-Wan. "With you, you shall be my slave again." Then he pointed to Anakin "And he shall be my apprentice." All the three's mouths fell open.

**A/N – Hope u liked this chapter. Please review. Next chapter**

**Will Anakin fall to the dark side?**

**Who will win Anakin and Obi-Wan or Sidious?**

**Coming to a internet near you! Lol **


	19. Join me

**A/N – Here is the 18th chapter thanks for all the reviews. **

**Join me**

"You're what?" Anakin asked breaking the silence in the room. The dark sith lord rolled his eyes he hated repeating himself.

"Apprentice"

"What happened to your other apprentice?" Padmé asked.

"What did you say?" Her father asked her.

"I can remember the other apprentice you had. What was he called… oh yeah Count Dooku. What ever happened to him?" Padmé looked at him. Vague memories would suddenly pop into her head and she had to speak them out.

"He died, unfortunately"

"Unfortunately? Do you even care?" She asked him.

"No not really" The sith hardly ever pulled his gaze away from Anakin. The poor padawan was having trouble with all this information. He didn't want to be a sith. It was not his destiny.

"Why Anakin?" Obi-Wan spoke up.

"He is powerful. The chosen one if I am not mistaken" He looked for any indication he was wrong. "I thought not. With him by my side. I can control the galaxy. He could learn powers beyond any Jedi's wildest imagination" He was sounding as if it was the opportunity of a life time. Like a student is being told about the amazing school they have always wanted to go to.

"You mean unlimited power?" Anakin asked. Finally speaking since the news.

"Exactly" He said smiling. "Imagine what you could do. You could learn to stop people you love from dying." Anakin looked up at this. That would mean no one he cared the most about in the galaxy would never leave him.

"Is it possible to learn that power?"

"Not from a Jedi" Padmé shook her head in disbelief. _He can't really believe this. Can he? _She turned and looked at Anakin. He wouldn't go that far, or would he?

"Don't listen to him" Obi-Wan ordered. "He's lying" Anakin turned his head and glared at him.

"He might not be master" He said fiercely. Sidious was smiling. His plan was coming into order.

"He is" Padmé added. Anakin removed his hand from her back.

"You're on his side?" He said motioning to his master.

"I am on your side" She looked at him. "I am always on your side" Anakin turned his head and saw the smirking sith. _What the sith are you doing Skywalker? _He thought to himself. _Listen to her. _He pleaded with himself. Suddenly an idea sprung into his head.

"Sidious" He said making the old man jump a little bit and look up from the floor.

"Hmm?"

"I will be your apprentice." He said making the man smile. "One condition."

"Name it"

"She will stay with me and be my wife" He said pointing to his beloved at his side.

"Done"

"Very good" He said. "My master" The cackle from Sidious filled the room. Obi-Wan felt angry and hurt. He had failed Anakin.

"What?!" She asked alarmed. "No way. Never" She wouldn't marry a sith.

"But I thought you loved me?"

"I do" She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I do but I will not marry a sith lord's lakkie" He pulled away from the palm his head was nuzzled into. Padmé instantly missed the warmth of his skin on hers.

"If you do not marry him my daughter" Sidious stood up and walked over to her. Anakin rose from his seat and stood behind him. "Then you shall die" With that he pulled his lightsaber from his robes. It ignited within and instant, gleaming a mesmerizing blood red colour. Padmé pushed herself further back into the couch.

"You wouldn't kill me. Would you?" She paused. "Dad" She thought that would get through to him.

"I am afraid I would princess." He snarled. "I can't show weakness remember" He rose his weapon high above his deformed head.

"Any last words?"

"Go to hell" Anakin held his breath. He couldn't let him kill Padmé. He just couldn't.

"I will see you there" He said. He lowered it, all lined up ready for impact. But it was stopped. By a lightsaber. A green one. A padawan's one. Anakin pushed up causing the red weapon to fly onto the ground and deactivate.

"What are you doing Anakin?"

"Sadly refusing the generous offer."

"Fool" He hissed.

"Well at least I will be alive to say how much of a fool I was"

"You may be powerful boy, but not enough to beat me" Anakin let out a laugh.

"We shall see" He said.

"We shall" Sidious said. He raised his hand. "I don't need a toy to kill you with" Through the end of his finger tips came loads of force lightning. Enough to kill you with a single blow. The tension rose but Anakin easily lessened the force of the attack by blocking the lightning. With the force the sith retrieved his discarded lightsaber and igniting it. He went at Anakin with full power. They threw strike after strike at one another.

While this was happening Obi-Wan grabbed Padmé from her seat and got her to stay behind the couch.

"Obi-Wan what are you…" He interrupted her before she could finish.

"Don't move" He warned her. She nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

"Help my friend"

"Good luck" She said as Obi-Wan joined the fight. Sparks from the three weapons were being gusted out everywhere. Obi-Wan went to attack the lords left side while Anakin dealt with the right. Obi-Wan managed to cut Sidious's arm. He let off a painful howl and then threw Obi-Wan across the room using the force. Anakin's blood boiled now. Sidious came at Anakin fast. But luckily Anakin flipped out of the way and landed behind his attacker. The sith turned and growled with angry. Anakin wanted to laugh but had to stay concentrated. He stuck more and more swipes at the old man but he missed them all. The first of the final blows started when Anakin cut off the lords hands. Sidious fell to his knees and screamed in pain.

"Kill him Anakin" Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and with a single wrist flick finished off the lord. Padmé was stood up by now and had seen the whole thing. Anakin was feeling proud of himself until he saw the tears on Padmé's face. He wanted to walk over to her but didn't know if he should. When more tears began to flow fro her chocolate orbs he was about to go over to her until Obi-Wan beat him there.

"Padmé?" She turned to look at him.

"He was still my father. I just guess I will miss all the good times we had."

"Hmm."

"But they were all a lie." She looked at Obi-Wan in the eyes. "So why am I upset? He was a murderer. Beat me. Broke my heart. Kept me as a slave and now I miss him."

"It's natural" Obi-Wan reassured her. Or at least tried to reassure her.

"I don't want to miss him. I want to hate him" She sobbed out and fell into his embrace. Obi-Wan held her and whispered in her ear that it would all be okay. Anakin couldn't help but feel that jealousy rise yet again. He looked down at the floor. Obi-Wan whispered something in her ear that Anakin didn't catch. At that moment he didn't really care. Padmé nodded and walked away from Obi-Wan, over to her lover. Anakin still hadn't noticed. She smiled behind him and touched his shoulder. He looked up and quickly turned around.

"Oh Anakin" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shh it's okay Padmé" She tried to control her sobbing.

"I am going to wait outside take as long as you want" Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded as he exited the room.

"You don't need to hide your tears from me" He said as he kissed her hair affectionately.

"I remember saying that not that long ago" She said through a small laugh. Within a minute she was sobbing again as Anakin rubbed her back up and down.

"Come on angel lets get you home" He kissed her on the lips and dragged her out the room. Before they reached the door he turned around. "What did Obi-Wan whisper to you?"

"Go to the one you love" She said with a smile. He smiled back. With one last look she said goodbye to the house forever.

**A/N – Well that is Sidious gone.**

**Now the Jedi take Padmé back to her new masters. **

**Will Owen sell her to them?**


	20. Buying Padmé?

**A/N – Here is the 19th chapter. Thanks for all the reviews means a lot**

**Buying Padmé? **

All the three went back to the Larrs house in silence. Padmé had finished shedding her tears on the lost memories. Anakin was driving with her sat next to him leaving Obi-Wan sat in the back seat. Today's events had taken a toll on them. They were tired and emotionally drained.

"Were here" Padmé said as they pulled up outside their house. "Come in?" She asked them hopefully.

"Yes thanks" She turned around and smiled to herself.

"We would like to talk to them" Obi-Wan said. All three went inside. Owen and Beru were sat at the table eating their dinner. They looked up and smiled.

"Oh Padmé we were worried" Beru said as she went to hug her. "Come sit down."

"Thanks Beru" She looked at the two uneasy men at the door, who didn't go un-noticed by the couple.

"Who are you too then?" Owen asked.

"This is Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were the Jedi that stayed with me last week and just saved my life." She said smiling at them.

"Wow" Beru said.

"What do you mean saved you life? Padmé what happened?"

"It turned out her father wasn't as good as people said he was" Obi-Wan said. Padmé didn't take that as offence, it was true.

"What do you mean?"

"You know who Sidious is don't you?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, he used to be your master" Beru said. Padmé raised her eyebrow at them questioningly. "Watto told us" She informed her.

"He was my father"

"And you knew all along and still went there" Padmé was happy for the concern they showed her she had never had any one of her masters be that nice to her before.

"I only found out today" She said as she looked down.

"Oh sorry sweetie" Beru said. Obi-wan smiled. _She could be happy here. _He thought to himself.

"It's okay you weren't to know" Padmé looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan. Owen followed her gaze towards her friends.

"So how come you never knew he was your father when he was your master?" Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to wait for her to answer the question they had both been wondering about.

"He never showed his face. He had a hood that covered most his features and when his hood was down he wore a mask."

"What did the mask look like?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was black, almost skeletal features. Ermm I can't remember that much about it really. It was meant to scare people, but he mostly kept to the hood" Owen noticed how uncomfortable Padmé was getting and decided to move away from it.

"Please sit down" He said pointing to two spare seats. They smiled and sat down. Anakin sat next to Padmé and placed a kiss in her cheek. She smiled and held his hand. Owen noticed this and smiled.

"What's his name Padmé?" Anakin whispered in her ear.

"Owen" She whispered back.

"Owen, could I talk to you for a minute please" Owen nodded. "Alone"

"Sure come this way" Anakin thanked him and then followed him into the living area.

"Wait" Came the voice of Obi-Wan. Anakin looked up at his master.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute" Anakin rolled his eyes and followed Obi-Wan outside. "Anakin maybe you should think about this"

"About what?"

"Buying her" He said firmly. "She seems happy"

"How do you know she is only happy now because we are here?" Obi-Wan looked off and huffed.

"You may be right but you also may be wrong"

"I will take that chance" He said bitterly. "I remember when it was you saying we should buy her"

"But she was unhappy then. She isn't now. She is not worth it Anakin" Anger rose again. He bit his lip to control it. "Think about it what the hell are we going to do with her? She is not worth it" He repeated. Anakin bit harder now almost drawing blood.

"That is your opinion master" Anakin said calmly before going back in side. Owen was sat in the living area waiting for him. He walked in and smiled as he sat across from him.

"This is about Padmé" Anakin informed him.

"I guessed" Owen said with a laugh. Anakin chuckled along. "You really care for her don't you?"

"I love her" He said truthfully not caring who knows. "I want to buy her from you"

"Okay" Anakin was taken back by this. He didn't expect them to let go off her that easy. But he didn't thing they would stop love.

"How much?"

"I couldn't take your money, love is love it can't be bought"

"I can't take her away from you like that" He felt bad about paying for her like an object but he felt bad for taking something for free which was probably one and a half months of their wages each. "Will 200 credits cover it?"

"I couldn't take that much" He said pushing his hand away. "How do Jedi get that much money?"

"Please take it" He said as he put the money on the table. "She is worth it" He said answering Obi-Wan's comment earlier. "Well I actually won this money in a bet. I was saving it for something that meant a lot to me" He looked back into the kitchen and saw a glimpse of Padmé smiling. "And I have"

"What exactly are you going you do with her?"

"Free her" He told him. Owen smiled and nodded. "But don't tell her"

"I won't. You're a good man"

"As are you. You treat her well. Thank you" He gave Owen the money.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked at the money. Anakin was in awe he had never met some one who would turn down money.

"Yes" He smiled. "So when can she leave?"

"Now if you want"

"Thank you" A huge smile came across his face. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Owen asked between chuckles.

"Imagine her face when I free her" Then Owen laughed harder.

"Send me a picture" When both men seized their laughter. They stood up and walked into the kitchen. Anakin looked quickly at Obi-Wan and then faced away from him. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. His padawan could be stubborn when he wanted to be. He got the feeling from Anakin he wasn't wanted here.

"I am going to the ship, see you soon Anakin"

"Goodbye master" He said bitterly.

"Good bye everyone" He said before he left.

"Goodbye master Kenobi" Then everyone sat in silence.

"So what are you going to do know Padmé?" Owen asked trying not to smirk.

"Ermm not sure, stay here I suppose" She said with a smile..

"No your not" Her face fell along with Beru's.

"What do you mean?" She asked with an icy tone.

"Well I have sold you" Her eyes widened in shock. _Oh gods who to._

"Who to?" She asked, worriedly.

"Anakin" Her mouth opened in shock for a moment before spreading into a huge smile.

"Seriously?" Anakin smiled at her.

"Seriously" He told her. She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I can't believe it" She put her arms on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too angel" He said before their lips met. Beru went and stood next to Owen who wrapped his arm around her waist. They smiled at the reunited couple.

"So you better be going you two" Anakin and his angel pulled away. She smiled at her former masters and went to hug them.

"Thank you for your kindness" She said as she pulled away.

"Its okay, now go and get your things" That was her final order and she obeyed it with a smile.

"Make her happy" Beru said to Anakin.

"I will" He said with a smile. "I will make it my mission in life."

"I know you will" She said warmly. "She really likes you. I can see it in her eyes. She smiled when you near. A glow I didn't see until today" Anakin had a few tears in his eyes, but was not going to shed then.

"Really?" Beru nodded and he smiled proudly. When Padmé had finished she took one last look around and left her room.

"So this is goodbye" She said as she came in.

"Good bye Padmé" Owen said. He gave her a big bear hug. She kissed him on the cheek as he kissed hers. Beru gave her one next and kissed her cheek.

"Take care Padmé" She said as she pulled away. "We will miss you"

"And I you, good bye" She walked over to Anakin. He took hold of her hand and carried her bag in the other. With one last goodbye Padmé and her new and last master left the Larrs house.

"So master where to now?" Anakin cringed a little. He would

"Courasant of course"

"Aww I was hoping Naboo"

"I told you I will take you there one day." He said with a chuckle at her child like behaviour.

"I can't wait" She said with a smile. Anakin kissed the side of her face and led her to the ship.

When they got there Obi-Wan was messing with the controls. He looked up at Anakin who smiled at his master apologetically. Obi-Wan nodded and smiled back. Padmé looked between the two and felt happy.

"So you two, can we finally go home?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eye brow. The three laughed.

"Yes master" Anakin and Padmé said in union. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Oh yes the almighty master Obi-Wan" he said mockingly. The tension they thought would be there didn't seem to exist.

**A/N – Well that finally means Padmé is with Anakin where she belongs. But this is not the last chapter lol. Next chapter Anakin free's her. **


	21. Landing in Courasant

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter Anakin free's Padmé. **

**Landing in Courasant **

This was the day they were due to arrive at Courasant. Padmé and Anakin hadn't really had a minute to themselves. They had now, Obi-Wan was asleep. They had to decide what they are going to do, when they arrived.

"So?" Padmé asked.

"So" He repeated not really sure on what to say.

"Anakin what are we going to do?" She said as she cupped his face.

"We will have to figure it out" He put a hand on each side of her waist and held her close. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and turned her head so she could speak clearly.

"Where will I live?" She asked. "I mean you Jedi can't have possessions can they?"

"No" He said with anguish in his voice.

"So?" She asked for the second time.

"You will have to stay in the temple until we figure something out"

"Okay" She said as she placed a kiss on his neck.

"One day it will be just me and you"

"When?" He looked down at her. "Will we ever get time by ourselves?"

"One day angel" He kissed her on top of her head. "One day" He repeated.

"We better go before Obi-Wan wakes up and see were not their." He smiled but deep down was disappointed that their time had been cut short yet again.

"Fine" He said in a child-like manner. She laughed and then led him to the cock-pit. Anakin sat in the pilot seat leaving Padmé in the co-pilots.

"We will arrive there in half an hour."

"I will go and wake up Obi-Wan" Padmé said. She turned and walked off. Anakin felt that pang of jealousy return. It was like a dark cloud had jumped on top of his head. He was angry yet he had no reason to be. Five minutes later Padmé and Obi-Wan walked in laughing. Anakin gritted his teeth and turned away. _There is nothing to be jealous of. There is nothing to be jealous of. _He repeated over and over again in his head.

"Gods I am tired" Obi-Wan said through a yawn as he sat in the co-pilot seat. Padmé smiled. Anakin looked at her and then turned away again. She looked at him, and felt her smile fall. _What's up with him now? _She asked herself.

_Maybe it's because you are flirting with Obi-Wan. _She head Anakin say in her head. Padmé gasped loudly.

"Are you okay Pad?" Obi-Wan asked. She laughed and then shook her head. She thought about it and guessed if Anakin could talk to her maybe she could answer him.

_Anakin? _She felt a bit stupid talking back to the voice inside her head. But that feeling went away when she heard him answer.

_Yep it's me _

_What are you doing inside my head? _She felt as if he was violating her in a way.

_Talking to you _She rolled her eyes and quietly sighed to herself.

_How?_

_Does it matter?_

_I guess not. _She looked down and felt hurt at his icy tone. _I am not flirting with Obi-Wan._

_It looks like it._

_I'm not I promise you._

_Promise me? _It sounded sarcastic.

_I love you……so much._ She heard Anakin sigh. He held his head in his hand and shook his head.

_I love you too…. I'm sorry angel. _He looked back and smiled while Obi-Wan weren't paying attention. She smiled warmly back at her lover.

"We will be landing in five minutes"

"What?" Padmé asked getting a bit nervous. She had never been on another planet. She had only ever been on Tatoonie and when she was on the executor she only ever stayed on that ship.

"We are nearly here" Anakin said. She bit her lip and walked out the room. "I am going to go after her master"

"Okay padawan hurry up though" Anakin ran out and lead in the direction Padmé had gone off in. When he found her she was in the bathroom, chucking water in her face.

"Padmé?" She turned and looked at him.

"What?" She asked as calmly as she could. He smiled, grabbed the towel off the side and wiped her face.

"I'm just nervous" She said in between the time when he wiped her face. He pulled the towel away and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I'm okay now" He laughed and kissed her again. When they pulled away he leaded her back to the cock-pit.

"What was up?" Obi-Wan asked when they came back in the room.

"Nerves" Anakin said as he sat her down in a seat. He caressed her face and then sat in the pilot seat.

"Oh" Obi-Wan sighed again. "I can't wait to get back to my own bed"

"Master the bed on this ship is your own bed"

"Yeah but that bed at the temple is the most comfortable" Anakin rolled his eyes and fell back into the seat. The next few minutes before they landed were in silent because Obi-Wan and Anakin needed their full concentration.

"Well that's the end of that adventure" Obi-Wan said when they landed. All three got out the ship and made their way towards the temple. "Right time to go to the council" Anakin groaned loudly.

"The what?" Padmé asked.

"Jedi council, they enforce all the rules, and decided if you get exiled and so on."

"Great(!)" Padmé said. She was colder than expected but she had to get used to it.

"Come on, hurry up. The quicker we do this the quicker we can go to bed"

"Master, What about Padmé?" Obi-Wan looked at her, nearly falling over in the middle of the street as he did.

"She will have to come in with us" Padmé's eyes widened in shock. "Maybe they will let her stay with us for a while"

"Yeah maybe"

"What do you mean "us"? Do you share a room?" She asked.

"We have to, there are so many Jedi, masters and their padawan's have to share rooms" Anakin said. "We actually there more like mini apartments"

"Oh" When they got to the temple Padmé looked up at it in awe. All the buildings were so tall and modern. She had never seen anything like it. "What do you think they will say when they find out Sidious was my father?"

"Not as much as they will say when they hear Anakin killed him" Anakin blushed a little bit.

"What do you mean?" They stopped outside a room. Padmé looked up at the sign it said council on it. Yet again she got that deep feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It will all be explained in here" Obi-Wan said pointing to the sign. She took a deep breath.

"Well here goes nothing" She muttered to herself.

**A/N – Next chapter what do the council do with Padmé?**

**Will Anakin and Padmé stay together or be split apart again?**


	22. The council

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 21 hope u enjoy it. **

**The council**

Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan all stepped into the huge room. Padmé was in the middle, shaking. Anakin had told her not to worry but she couldn't help it. She was a nervous wreck.

"Calm down" He whispered to her.

"I can't" She said barely audible but Anakin could still hear her any way. When they got inside there were two sat in the middle of the room. She gathered they must be the heads of the council.

"Ahh returned master Kenobi and padawan Skywalker have" Yoda said.

"I trust you are both alright" Windu said.

"Yes master we are both alright"

"Good news I sense you have" Padmé knew what this was about; her father.

"Yes masters. Tell them Anakin" Anakin nodded and became shy.

"I err killed Sidious" The elders of the council burst into a smile. Everyone was gleaming with happiness except the three in the middle.

"Congratulations" Windu said with a smile.

"Brought balance to the force you have" Yoda said levitating over to him. "proud of you we are"

"Thank you master Yoda" Anakin said with a nod. His glance fell towards Padmé she was looking out the floor with a tear in her eye. She didn't know why she was letting her self get upset, she didn't miss him, she missed Palpatine.

"Who are you?" Yoda asked as he came in front of Padmé's face. She looked up and felt slightly scared. "Afraid be not" She calmed a little bit.

"I'm P.. Padmé Nabberie" She stuttered. Yoda tilted his head and looked into her eyes. The intense green stare she receive captivated her. He put a hand on either side of her head. He closed his eyes and felt a strong feeling from her.

"Strong in the force you are Padmé" He said as he pulled away. "Force sensitive you are" She looked stunned. All the members of the council stared at her. She became very shy.

"She was able to talk to Qui-Gon master" Obi-Wan told them.

"Is this true?" Windu asked her. She nodded.

"Yes"

"When"

"A week ago" She told them. Yoda looked at her sensing something off.

"Who is your father?" She looked away and knew the green Jedi master knew exactly who her father was.

"It was…. Sidious" A numerous amount of gasps were heard around the room. She lowered her head in shame. This was immense pressure and she wasn't sure she could handle it. Then Anakin stepped forward.

"Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and I found her, we think it would be best for her to stay with us until she has a place of her own" Yoda looked at the young padawan and went back to his seat.

"Obi-Wan please take your seat" Windu said. Obi-Wan nodded and did as he was told. "You two please leave the room while we discuss the situation" Anakin and Padmé bowed their heads and led out of the room.

There were some seats on the other side of the corridor. Padmé ran over and collapsed down in exhaustion. She let out a groan and took a deep breath.

"Oh why did I come here?" She asked herself out loud. Anakin looked at her, hurt by her discomfort. He walked over and sat beside her, placing a hand on her knee.

"To be with me" He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his hot breath on her ear.

"When can we be alone?" She asked him seductively. He gulped and looked down at her.

"I don't know but we will be soon" He placed a hot kiss on her neck.

"Stop it" She warned him.

"Why?" He asked as he placed another. She was about to answer when the door opened. The stood up and walked towards it. All the masters turned to look at them. Padmé felt a little bit flustered. She looked at Anakin who had the same expression.

"Reviewed your case we have Miss. Nabberie" Yoda said. She bit her bottom lip. Anakin had his fingers crossed under his cloak sleeve. They had their hopes up high and hoped it wouldn't fall. "We agree that she should remain in your temple apartments" Anakin and Padmé nodded but were jumping on the inside.

"Obi-Wan is being sent to the outer rim tomorrow. Anakin you will not. You are to stay here until Miss. Nabberie has a place to stay" Anakin was smiling inside.

"Yes master" Obi-Wan rose and stood next to his padawan and slave.

"Retire to your room" They nodded and left the council. Obi-Wan stood in front of the two.

"I am going to get to get my bags and do a boost on R4 systems I will be up in about three hours" He said as he walked away.

They two nodded and then smiled at each other. When Obi-Wan was out of sight they ran to their room. Laughing and joking as Anakin fell up a flight of stairs in his anticipation. When he locked the door, Padmé rushed and kissed him roughly. He picked her up and wrapped her les around his waist. She moaned against his lips and ran her hands down to the waist band of his pants. He smiled against her mouth. She looked down and smirked.

"Ah no belt" She said with a laugh. They stripped each other down to their underwear and ran into Anakin's room.

"Don't you need a tour of the appartment Mrs.Naberrie?" He asked her.

"Is this your room?" He nodded. "That's all I need to know" He laughed and laid on top of her on his huge bed.

**A/N – You know what's happening here (wink) lol. Hope you liked this chapter i aint that sure about it. It's a bit short. I will write a longer one lol i just wanted to update for all my loyal readers. **


	23. Freeing an angel

**Omg its chapter 22 can't believe I have wrote this much lol. Hope u enjoy this chapter**

**Freeing an angel**

Anakin and Padmé rushed around the room searching frantically for their clothes. Shirts, trousers and underwear scattered everywhere. Obi-Wan was nearly at the house and they didn't want to be caught after the last time when she had to hide in the cupboard. When Padmé was dressed she kissed Anakin quickly and then rushed out the room.

"I'm home" Obi-Wan's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Hello master" Anakin shouted back pulling on his tunic finishing his attire. He walked out into the corridor and into the living area with no sign of his master or his secret lover. "Where are you?"

"We're in the kitchen" Came Padmé's voice. He walked in to see his angel drinking a cup of coffee and Obi-Wan resting his head on the table. His hair was all over and his eyes had dark rings around them. He looked as if he was about to fall to sleep at any moment. Padmé walked over to Anakin and handed him a cup of coffee as well; with a wink. He smirked and stroked the side of her hand out of view from his wiped-out master. They looked at each other resisting the urge to let the building feeling of love and lust take over.

"Thanks" She smiled at him and walked back over to the table with Anakin following her.

"You're welcome" Their gazes fell back onto the sleeping form on the table.

"MASTER" Anakin shouted in his ear before taking a sip of the burning liquid in the cup.

"I'm up, I'm up" Obi-Wan said straightening his back, he moaned when he saw who had awoken him and rested his head in his hands. "Anakin can't you just let me rest for five minutes"

"Master if your that tired go to bed" Obi-Wan had to admit it his padawan had some wisdom in him.

"You're probably right young padawan" Anakin rolled his eyes whilst gritting his teeth refraining himself from ruining his own life.

"Master when did the council say we had to be back ready for our next mission?" Padmé's heart fell to her feet. He was leaving her to go on a mission? But they go for months on end. She had no idea what she was going to do with out him there. Anakin could sense her discomfort and upset.

"Eager aren't you?"

"Shut up master" He said fed up of the jokes.

"A month they said" Anakin nodded feeling happier he had a while with Padmé. He wasn't the only one feeling happy about this. Padmé was doing somersaults on the inside. That soon stopped as realisation ran over her body, consuming all her happy thoughts and feelings, leaving them in the dark. For the moment at least.

"Has there been any news on my mother?" She asked awkwardly.

"Funny you should ask" Obi-Wan said sipping some of Padmé's coffee that she had left on the table. "She has been spotted in the outer rim."

"Outer rim?"

"On the Executor" Padmé looked down and sighed.

"She's the missing link isn't she?" The missing link was the emperors most trusted apprentice. It was rumoured to be a woman and unable to use the force.

"It is a possibility she is _the_ Darth Maula we have been looking for. Not very powerful in the force but able to use a lightsaber effectively"

"But she killed hundreds of people" A long pause of silence filled the room. "My own mother" Padmé rose a hand to her head and sank into her seat. "This is very difficult to take in"

"I know it must be" Obi-Wan stated trying to stifle a yawn. "Sorry I am so tired. I will retire now"

"Okay have a good sleep master" Obi-Wan stood up from his sitting position and rubbed his temple.

"I will Anakin, see you both in the morning." He said as he exited the room.

"Night and err Obi-Wan"

"Yeah?" He looked back at the table. Padmé lifted her head to reveal her tear stained face.

"Thank you" He knitted his eyebrows. "For letting me know" Nodding in understandment he replied almost instantly.

"Its okay Padmé" She smiled and looked back down to the table. Anakin stood in the doorway and watched her closely. Her small frame was quivering a little bit. Once he was sure his master was in bed drifting to sleep he walked over to her and hugged her closely. She turned her head and rested it in the crook of his neck letting out a choked sob.

"Shhhh" He stroked her hair affectionately. Her body was shaking violently against his. "Its okay"

"Its not" She cried harder. "Its not" Padmé repeated. He straightened his self, forcing her grip around his neck to be broken. She placed her head in her hands and cried harder. Anakin's heart was breaking seeing his angel fallen like this. He bent down, kissed her soundly on the side of the head and then picked her effortlessly in his muscular arms. "Where are we going?" Her voice was dry and filled with hurt. He looked into her red, puffy eyes. He leaned down and kissed the red skin under her brown orbs where she had been rubbing the salty tears away. The feeling of his lips were soothing on the raw area.

"I am taking you into the room angel" She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He took her into the room and sat them both down on the sofa. Padmé was sat on him, straddling his waist. Her head still rested on him. Her sobs had come to a halt.

"I'm sorry Ani" He looked at her

"Why angel?" He looked at her, she was so broken, all he wanted to do was help fix her. His hands softly grazed the skin on her cheek and brushed her hair from the damp patches on her face.

"I cause you so much trouble"

"Your worth is sweetheart" Her eyes met his and she melted.

"I love you Anakin" She kissed his lips passionately. It was filled with love and devotion.

"I love you too Padmé" He muttered sweetly against her mouth as they pulled away. Then he apprehended something. As realisation struck him Anakin felt his heart sink. He was her master. Padmé was still a slave. His angel. He looked down to see her drifting to sleep in the comfort of his arms. "Are you sleeping?"

"I wont be to sleep if you talk to me" She said with a sly grin. Anakin smiled and kissed her. "Or kiss me"

"I can't stop myself" He explained, giving her another one. "You're so damn kissable"

"Anakin…" He hushed her with a kiss.

"Shhhh… Padmé don't ever doubt it"

"Doubt what Anakin?" He smiled.

"That I love you" She nodded.

"I know you do. You cared that much you brought me back here with you. You loved me and that's more than I can ever ask for" Her eyes met deeply with his. "I love you so much Anakin. You freed me"

"I didn't." He looked down ashamed. "You're still a slave."

"I don't mind you being my master Ani"

"You're still a slave…. But not for long" Her eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Obi-Wan talked about it a couple of days ago on the ship. We then came to a conclusion. Padmé, angel you are a slave no longer. Your free" A wide smile came across her features. Her brown eyes lit up.

"Free………..Free" She was stuttering. She looked at her lover. "Free?"

"Yes angel free" She kiss Anakin forcefully, pushing him back into the seat. Her arm draped around the nape of his neck while the other was rested on his chest. He gripped onto her waist tightly and threaded on of his hands in her hair. When they pulled away he trailed kisses along her jaw line. She massaged his neck gently and let him rest his head on her shoulder, placing his soft, warm kisses there.

"I love you Anakin with all my heart" She looked him in the eyes. "I didn't think I would ever find anyone I loved so much. Then I met you"

"And I will never let you go" He said back to her, whispering his "I love you" in her ear. Padmé smiled. She had everything she needed. She was free, had the man she loved and so much more. The last few weeks had made Padmé the happiest woman in the galaxy and nothing was going to take that feeling away from her.

**A/N – No the story has not ended yet, for some people that is good news lol. Please review. **

**I hope u liked this chappie. **

**Next chapter…**

**Will Padmé allow Anakin to leave the order for her?**

**Will Obi-Wan find out about them?**


	24. I will leave the order for you!

**Thanks for all the reviews means a lot :D**

**I will leave the order for you**

One week, that's how long Padmé had been at the temple staying with the two famous Jedi. Anakin had been knighted since they had been back. She was so proud of him. Padmé loved him so much. She couldn't tell him enough. Her heart swelled with happiness when he open heartedly gave her his padawan braid. He tried to explain to her it wasn't much but she loved it not matter what, it was an honour for her to receive it. Every night since she had been there Padmé had been sneaking into Anakin's room late at night and leaving for hers in the early hours. But this particular night Padmé wasn't going anywhere. Since she was from a hot planet she wasn't able to stand the coldness of Courasant. So she had caught a cold. So she was confined to her bed. Obi-Wan had gave her strict orders to stay put, as had Anakin.

"_I would have thought you of all people would want me to be allowed up" She said huskily running a finger down his chest._

"_I want you to be well enough to be out of bed" His response was seductive and make Padmé more angry she had to stay in bed. Looking at the serious expression on his face she turned and stormed into her room. _

She smiled slightly at the memory. Padmé was a very active person and hated been restricted to one place. Looking out the window, she could see all of the cities lights, glowing in the dark, night sky. Her thoughts were with her mother at that moment. A few tears shimmered in the corner of her eyes. She remember all the times her mother smiled and helped her when she was upset or lonely. But all the stories of Darth Maula were enough to make your skin crawl. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears away. She was beginning to drift slowly to sleep. That is until she heard her door open. Her heart beat quickened. _"Who could it be?" _She asked herself, worry taking over. The quiet squeak then click signalled the door had been closed.

"Padmé?" It was Anakin. She smiled and relaxed softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yes" She turned over to look at him. "Hey" He smiled and laid himself down beside her.

"Hey angel" He face was leaning towards forwards to meet hers.

"Don't kiss me, I'm ill" He smiled and pulled back a little bit. His hand rested on her forehead and he pushed the hair out her face.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine" She lied not wanting him to worry. He cupped his palm on her cheek.

"You're burning up angel"

"I am really hot and my throat hurts" Her voice was dry and hoarse.

"Would you like me to call on the force to relieve some of your pain?"

"Yes please Ani" He smiled and concentrated hard. He could feel how hot she felt and the aching pain in her throat. As he sent her waves of pain relief she broke into a smile. "That feels so much better"

"I'm glad"

"Thanks Ani" He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. She quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face didn't feel as if it was on fire any more and her throat felt better. He instantly rolled them both over so his body was hovering slightly above hers.

"I love you"

"I know" She replied sweetly. Her hands were rested on his cheeks holding his head inches above hers. "I love you too"

"You will never know how much" His eyes were filled with warmth and love. "I would give my life for you"

"I know you would Anakin" The words "give his life" scare Padmé slightly. She didn't want him to be in any kind of danger for her.

"I want to leave the order for you angel" She bolted up into a sitting position, pushing him up as well and then looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"I want to leave the Jedi order for you" He said. "Angel"

"Anakin, been a Jedi was your dream you told me that" He nodded at her.

"I know but you mean so much more to me" She shook her head and looked away. This was exactly what she had wanted. But being a Jedi was everything to Anakin and she wouldn't take that away from him. No matter what. She rose from the bed, sliding from his grip and slowly walked to the window, looking out to the lights that had captured her mind earlier that evening. When she loved back to the man on her bed, she saw him looking at her intently.

"I wont let you give up your future for me" She said firmly.

"I love you Padmé so I have already chosen to give it up" She put a hand to her temple and sighed. "I thought you loved me too" That struck her hard. She walked over to the bed and sat beside him taking his hands in hers.

"You know I do, I can't believe you could doubt that" Tears were flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks. His hand reached up to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry I know you do …"

"Anakin, I want to be alone tonight" She said looking away from him.

"Padmé I'm s…"

"Please Ani" He nodded guessing she needed time alone. Guilt rose high up in him.

"I love you" He said as he stood in the doorway awaiting her reply.

"I know you do" She didn't say anything else. After waiting he gave up figuring she would be okay in the morning.

It had been three hours since Anakin had gone back to his room. He couldn't sleep. He felt awful for what he had said to his angel. Of course he knew she loved him. It was obvious. He tossed and turned trying to at least have a nap, but nothing. Something wasn't right. His left hand spread to the other side of the bed. Where Padmé usually slept. Anakin sighed and tried to shut out the nagging voice in his head to go to her. She needed time. At that second he heard some one come through his bedroom door. He knew immediately it was Padmé. He sat up and looked at the door frame. Sure enough his angel was stood there.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Hey" He replied. _"Smooth Skywalker" _

"I wanted to say sorry sweetie" She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face softly rested on his cheek. He instinctively embraced her waist. He placed soft kisses on her jaw.

"Its me who should be sorry" He apologised. "I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose angel"

"I know, but Ani I can live like this, you don't need to give up your dream" She explained.

"It was only a thought"

"I love you would do that for me" She placed a small chaste kiss on his lips. "But as long as me and you are together I don't need anything else"

"I love you"

"I love you too" She breathed against his neck.

"I know, I truly do" She smiled and then frowned as if in pain.

"I feel a unwell again" Her stomach was aching and making it impossible to stay sat up.

"Well lie down and just go to sleep" He smile at her. "I know I will be able to sleep now" She kissed him softly and instantly fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at her peaceful form. He knew what he had to do but he knew she wouldn't like it.

**Well there goes another one, I actually forgot to put Obi-Wan in this chapter but he didn't find out lol. **

**Next chapter (I will include everything I say, I promise)**

**What is it Anakin has to do?**

**Will the council change the order about attachments?**

**Find out soon! **

**xoxLove-Againxox**


	25. A change in the order?

**Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot ! **

**I realised that I make Anakin call Padmé angel a lot. Maybe a bit too much lol. **

**But its so sweet when he does. **

**I am going to try to keep it down a bit lol.**

**A change in the order?**

Padmé was coughing viciously. Her back was lurching forward, she was trying to get herself to ease up a bit. Her head was sweating and her cheeks felt hot and flustered. The hoarse noise made Anakin wake up. He rubbed his eyes groaning about his awakening. As soon as he saw Padmé struggling to regain her breath he bolted up and rubbed her back affectionately. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, which had been brought on by the coughing fit. He jumped out of bed and went to get her some water and a cold, wet flannel. When he came back in she had stopped coughing but was now rubbing her aching throat. He smiled and handed her the glass slowly helping her lift it to her mouth. She took a small sip at first then a slightly bigger one.

"How you feeling?" He asked her.

"Sore" Came her quiet voice. He kissed her forehead and forced her shoulders back towards the bed. She complied and made her self comfy.

"Here this will help." He straightened out the flannel and folded it in half before placing it on her forehead.

"I hate been ill" She said wiping the escaped tears. "Except I like all the attention I get off you" He laughed and kissed her soundly then settled back so she was rested against him, falling asleep in his arms.

**One hour later**

It was three o'clock in the morning. Padmé was finally asleep, she had been tossing and turning for ages. Anakin had felt so helpless. He had to sit and watch as she suffered the groggy and tiring symptoms of the common cold by herself. His sleep, this time, had been disturbed by the sound of his com-link. He rolled away from the woman in his arms, pulled a shirt over his bare chest and searched for it, without success.

"Its under your pillow" A tired voice called to him. He lifted it up and sure enough there it was. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you" he said before answering it. "Skywalker here" An image of the green master appeared.

"Master Yoda here, young Skywalker"

"Hello master"

"Something urgent, we have to talk to you about, Skywalker" Anakin's stomach was in knots. Padmé rolled over to look at him with her eye brows knitted. "Downstairs, you must come"

"Master may I ask what this is about?" Anakin asked with worry over flowing him.

"Know of your relationship with Miss Nabberie we do" Padmé shot up and instantly regretted it. Her stomach was aching and she was absolutely dizzy. She ran out of the room and headed towards the bathroom. Anakin looked after her.

"Master I have to go" Yoda nodded.

"Better, I hope miss Nabberie is." The master was sincerely worried about her. "Ten minutes, be here in."

"Yes master Yoda, Skywalker out" Anakin dropped the connection and held his head in his hands. He knew he was going to be expelled from the order. But that was nothing compared to if he lost Padmé. There it was is decision. He told her he would leave the order from her and now he could. Remembering she had gone Anakin ran to the bathroom.

"Are you okay Padmé?" She was sat on the floor wiping her mouth.

"No" She said holding a hand to her forehead. "I feel a little bit better"

"Good" She was shaking with fever. "Come here" He held his arms out and wrapped them around her shoulders.

"Been ill sucks." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Look I have to go to meet the masters, you go to bed and try to sleep"

"What will they do Ani?" He gave her small frame a slight squeeze.

"I don't know angel, I don't know" He picked her up in his arms. She smiled against his chest.

"I love my Jedi protector" He smiled.

"And I love my angel" He carried her into the corridor towards his bedroom.

"Anakin" He stopped when he heard his masters voice.

"Obi-Wan" He turned away from the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I was ….. well…. I" He then realised that most likely the whole temple would know about them tomorrow. Also Padmé deserved better than to be his secret.

"Well?"

"I was taking Padmé to my room" He said sternly. Padmé looked up and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay why?" His master asked.

"Because she is my girlfriend" He said. "We are in love master." Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He looked between the two.

"Who else knows?"

"Well it seems master Yoda knows"

"Oh Anakin what are you going to do?" Anakin looked at his master then at the woman he loved.

"I am going to go and face the music, so to speak" Obi-Wan looked at him with confusion all across his features. "Well they just com-med me to kindly let me know that they know. So they want me to go so they can talk to me. Most probably to expel me"

"Ani" He heard Padmé say. "I'm sorr.."

"Don't" He said smiling at her. "Its not your fault" He kissed her forehead. "Obi-Wan can I please lie her down" He said motioning towards Padmé.

"Yes" Anakin took her into the room, with Obi-Wan following him. Anakin laid her down and covered he up softly with the duvet.

"Please try to sleep angel" He kissed her on the cheek softly. He pulled back and affectionately rubbed her forehead. "I'll be back soon, I promise"

"Okay Ani" Obi-Wan was looking at them with a smile on his face. Both men turned to retire out the room. "I love you" She said to him. He turned back and smiled at her.

"I love you too"

"Shut up Obi-Wan" Anakin said in a light tone. All three laughed. "I love you too Padmé" He closed the door after him. Obi-Wan had a sterner look on his face now. "Don't look at me like that. You must have known"

"I guess I have" He said with a sigh.

"How can it be banned master. She makes me feel better than ever before."

"I know Anakin." He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Its been ten minutes" He said looking at the chronometer on the wall.

"Well you better get going" Anakin nodded and walked towards to the door. "Good luck"

"Thanks master"

"You're a knight now Anakin. You don't need to call me master anymore, how many times do I have to tell you"

"I will get used to it one day mas… Obi-Wan"

"Better" Anakin slipped his boots on and walked out the door. He sauntered slowly down the stairs. When he got to the second floor there was no more bedrooms just the council room. He took a deep breath and walked in. There was Master Windu and Yoda no one else. Their gazes were pulled from each other to the knight at the door. Anakin relaxed and placed his thoughts on Padmé. She seemed to give him strength.

"Ah Skywalker thank you for coming down at this time in the morning" Master Windu greeted him.

"Its not a problem masters" He said nodding at them. He stood in the middle of the room and stood facing them; perfectly still.

"It most have been inconvenient since the young miss Nabberie is taken ill"

"Well yes it is a bit"

"Then much of your time we will not waste" He said. "How is she?"

"She's a little bit better, thank you"

"Well getting to the point. As you know the rule about attachment is clear and precise." Windu started.

"Yes I know" Anakin stated.

"Before we come to a decision is there something you would like to say on our behalf."

"Yes" He took a breath and began. "You see masters since I met Padmé my ability has arisen. I wouldn't have been able to defeat the sith if it wasn't for her. She makes me feel so much …. Stronger. I feel like if I was in battle I would perform so much better just to return home to her. That is what is really needed. Jedi willing to risk life, just to be home with their beloved's. Maybe that's why we take so long fighting the wars. We have nothing to come home to. But now I do. But if you want to expel me I will gladly leave if I can be with Padmé"

"Noble you are" Yoda spoke. "A decision we have made"

"I am willing to take the consequences to my actions" He said. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest.

"Broke the rules you have" Yoda started.

"But you also destroyed the sith." Windu continued. "So after some careful thinking we have decided that we will change the attachment rule" Anakin smiled widely. He was doing somersaults on the inside. He and Padmé could finally be together, no more sneaking around, no more lie, just them. Also he could still be a Jedi.

"Thank you masters" Some how thank you did not seem enough.

"There is an empty apartment next to the one you live in now is that right?"

"Yes" Anakin answered not sure where that was going.

"You and Padmé may move into there." Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I just can't believe this is happening, I am so happy masters. I can not thank you enough" They nodded.

"You're welcome Skywalker" With that Anakin turned to leave with the biggest grin on his face.

"Wait Skywalker, we are not finished." Anakin turned back to see an new serious expression take over their features. He gulped letting the smile on his face fade away before walking back to the middle of the room.

**I will leave it there. **

**Can you guess what they are going to say?**

**I am giving you no clues lol. **

**Please review :D**

**xoxLove-Againxox**


	26. The awaited news

**Wow thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing !**

**The awaited news**

Anakin's swore if he listened carefully enough he would be able to hear his peers and his own heartbeats. It was so quiet. He held his breath and waited for the masters to continue.

"One more thing, we have to say" Yoda said motioning for Anakin to come forward. He took small and slow steps. The masters looked at him with amused smiles on their faces as if they were hiding a secret.

"If you please hurry Anakin, Padmé must want you to get back"

"Of course masters" He said walking quicker. He stopped in front of them, with a slightly shaky feeling rising in him.

"Please kneel Skywalker" He complied and knelt before the elders of the council. They looked at him for a few minutes. There was a growing pain in Anakin's knees, that threatened to make him fall over. He wanted to go back to Padmé and tell her the good news.

"Destroyed the sith you did, balance to the force you brought, the chosen one you are, an astounding Jedi also." Anakin was filling with pride and happiness at the words the Jedi master was speaking to him.

"And it because of all them reasons and more" Windu finished as he stood up igniting his lightsaber. "We grant you rank of master" He slowly levitated the lightsaber above each of the kneeling Jedi's shoulders. Anakin let a huge smile come to his face. This was the happiest day of his life.

"Master Skywalker we are giving you permission to go to Naboo. Now of your plans we do." Anakin blushed slightly. "You are free to go now to Miss. Nabberie." Yoda said. The new title before his name made Anakin smiled broadly. He couldn't wait to tell Obi-Wan and Padmé.

"Thank you so much masters" The two Jedi nodded and smiled at the young man. He walked quickly out of the council room, smiling.

"YESSSS" He yelled happily as he ran to the elevator and patiently awaited it to open. It took a few minutes which gave Anakin a few minutes to calm down. As the door opened Anakin slowly walked in and pressed the button to get to his floor. That seemed to take longer. Time felt as if it had stopped. When it finally reached his landing he ran out and to his apartment. He took a breath and walked in calmly. When he got in he saw Obi-Wan and Padmé sat on the couch watching the holo-vid. Padmé was sat biting the skin on her fingers. Anakin now knew that is what she did when she was nervous. Obi-Wan was holding his head in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Stop worrying Padmé, he'll be okay"

"I know I am just worried about him" She admitted holding a cushion closely to her chest.

"Well nothing bad happened. I have good news" Anakin said making his master and his love jump. She rose from the seat and ran over to him. Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked sweetly.

"Lets sit down and I will tell you all about it" He said leading her over. He sat on the couch pulling Padmé onto his lap.

"Well?" Obi-Wan said sat on the seat with an eager look on his face.

"Well two things really one; they changed the code." Padmé looked up at him. "Attachment rule is now non existent" Padmé giggle and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"No more secrets?" She asked breathlessly as they pulled away from lack of oxygen.

"No more secrets" He confirmed. She smiled and hugged him closer.

"And what was two?"

"What?" Anakin looked from Padmé to his master.

"You said there was two things."

"Oh and I was made, wait for it" He paused and tried to suppress a smiled unsuccessfully. He carried on when Padmé smacked his chest playfully. "They made me a master" The two in the room broke out into wide smiles.

"They made you a ….. a master?" Obi-Wan asked grasping hold of the situation.

"Uh huh" Anakin nodded, happily.

"Oh Anakin" Padmé said hugging him tightly. "I am so proud of you my love"

"I couldn't have done it without you Padmé. I love you"

"I love you too" She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes then looked at the holo-vid before force summoning the remote and turning it off.

"And you master, you helped me so much, thank you"

"No problem Anakin" He rose from his seat. "Well done, I am so proud of you" Padmé moved slightly giving room for the two friends to share a brotherly hug.

"Thank you Obi-Wan" He said as they pulled away.

"I think I am going to retire now" Obi-Wan yawned then trailed his way towards his room.

"Okay night" Padmé and Anakin said in unison.

"I have one more thing to tell you"

"And that is?" He picked her up and carried her through to their room. He laid her down on his bed and laid beside her. She turned to face him. He saw the look of love spread across her feature and in her eyes. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have this angel by his side.

"We have our own apartment" He said kissing her softly on the tip of her nose. She raised a hand up and softly caressed his chiselled face.

"Its so perfect now Anakin"

"I know angel" They shared the sweetest kiss and just held onto each other as if they were one another's life line.

"I love just been like this Anakin"

"Like what?" She smiled at the confused look on his face.

"You holding me and me holding you as if there is no one else in the world"

"When I am with you there is no one else" She smiled and snuggled into his chest before falling into a peaceful sleep. Anakin stroked the soft, chocolate curls out of her face and watched her sleep. He smiled and kissed her head. "I am so lucky to have you, my angel" He whispered before following her into slumber. That night they slept contently. No more secrets and lies. There were free to be together.

**Well he is finally a master yay hehe please click the button and leave me a review :D**

**Its short I know. I promise longer one next time ! **

**Next chapter …..**

**We find out what some of Anakin's plans are!**

**We dont want to rush into this whole thing lol**


	27. Master Skywalker's question

**Thanks for all the reviews guys means a lot :D**

**Master Skywalker Question. **

Anakin and Padmé had moved into their new apartment two weeks ago. It took a less amount of effort moving all their things in than Anakin would have thought. When he noticed that Padmé had only a few clothes to call her own, he took her out shopping. Which he instantly regretted. Padmé was definitely a woman.

**.X. FlashBack .X.**

"_This is nice" She said, softly touching the delicate material of the dress. The dress was pink and yellow, with a drop in the back. "Isn't it Anakin" She tuned to face him. He was sat on one of the chairs provided looking as if he was ready to rip all the dresses to pieces. _

"_Yes can we go now" She was so tired of him complaining and knew the perfect way to stop him doing that. _

"_Fine" She said throwing down the two dresses folded over her arms. "Lets go then" She said coldly, laughing on the inside. _

"_Padmé I didn't mean…" He tried to reason but Padmé wouldn't let him think he has won that easily. _

"_Hurry up Anakin" Padmé had turned and was beginning to walk out the shop. As she got halfway towards the door, her foot stopped in the middle of the air. "What the.." It was like an invisible force was holding her back._

"_I didn't mean that angel" He said coming towards her, his hand hovering in the air above him. He allowed her to push her foot to the floor, but wouldn't let her walk away. He couldn't see her face so Padmé was able to smile broadly. "Your teasing me"_

"_I wouldn't dare tease a Jedi" She lied. He walked around so he could she her face. By this time she had grown composure over herself and kept a straight emotionless face. _

"_Yes you would" He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips._

"_Stop it" She said finally been able to move from the force shield he had obviously placed before her. _

"_Why?" He said kissing her again. She melted into the kiss this time. "Now go and choose your dresses."_

"_Okay" She turned back towards the dresses until she heard his voice._

"_The dress was beautiful" She smiled and grabbed it from the hook. "How much is it?"_

"_Ermm" She looked at the tag. She gulped and showed it to Anakin. _

"_One hundred and seventy five credits!" He exclaimed in shock. He looked at Padmé who had an expressionless face. _

"_Shall I put it back?" He could hear the laughter in her voice. _

"_No buy it" He said kissing her softly on the lips. She giggled and walked around with him, hand in hand to look at more clothes. _

**.X. End FlashBack .X.**

He regretted taking her, he had never spent so much money in one day but was glad it did. It made her happy and that's all he wanted. The look on her face as she was trying them on made it all worth while in the end. The problem was the space, there wasn't enough anymore in the wardrobe. It had resorted to they had to buy another just ft them all in.

"I'm back" He heard a voice from the doorway call. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen" Within seconds Padmé was walking through the door to join his side.

"Hi" She said leaning in and kissing him.

"Hello" He said as she pulled away. "Where have you been angel?"

"With Sabé" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips again. "Shopping" Anakin let out a groan. Padmé laughed and playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Is Sabé Obi-Wan's girlfriend?" Obi-Wan had started seeing Sabé a week ago but they had liked each other a lot longer. But Anakin and Obi-Wan weren't the only two Jedi happy with the change in the order.

"Yes, she is" Padmé walked away from him and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. "So how has your day been master Skywalker?" She teased, he smiled and watched her intently as she walked around the kitchen preparing to make her self some coffee.

"Boring" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the crook of her neck. "I missed you" She held his hands and leant her head back against his chest.

"I wasn't gone that long" She said as they both swayed slightly.

"I know but still I was so bored" Padmé burst out laughing and pulled away from him.

"Nice to you know I am missed" She said walking into the room with her now ready to drink coffee. Anakin smiled to himself then made his own coffee. He walked into the room, to see Padmé sat on the couch with five bags around her.

"So what did you buy?" He asked coldly.

"What's with the tone?" She said looking up from one of the bags. It was purple with blue swirls on it and in white letters spelt out the word "Naboo connections."

"I was just asking what you bought with my credit card?" His tone got colder and colder as he said that sentence, even though he didn't mean it to.

"Oh so its about money then" She said looking at him, her eyes were dark and empty.

"No it isn't." She rose her eyebrows at him.

"Look I know what your thinking, why do I have to work for all this and she goes out and spend it."

"No I wasn't…."

"Anakin remember, my father was strong in the force, did you not think that I would be able to use it to?" Anakin had never thought of that.

"So you can read my thoughts?" She nodded. "What else can you do?"

"This" She lifted her hand and looked as if she was calling something over. Anakin looked in the direction to see a pair of her boots coming through the door. His eyes widened in amazement as they landed perfectly next to Padmé. "And I can sense when your near"

"Padmé how did you learn to do that? Surely your father didn't teach you"

"I have… beengettinglessonsfrommasteryoda" The mumbling she had just said made no sense at all to him.

"What did you say?" She sighed deeply.

"I have been getting lessons from master Yoda" She looked at him in the eyes. "I wasn't meant to tell anyone"

"Not even me?"

"No" He nodded. He knew if she wasn't meant to tell anyone master Yoda had a good reason for it.

"How are they going?"

"How do you think?" He smiled at her.

"From what I can see, there going well." She nodded and went back through her bags.

"Well they are. Happy now?"

"No" She looked up at him. "I am not happy unless you are Padmé" He walked over to her and kissed her softly. "I love you"

"Anakin, that money wasn't yours"

"Whose was it?" He held her closely in his embrace stroking her hair.

"Mine" He looked down at her. "Well my fathers any way, since he is dead it all goes to me"

"Really?" She nodded. "Good, finally some good luck your way"

"I met you, I don't need anymore luck"

"Maybe, but my wallet does" She laughed and kissed him on the lips passionately.

"I love you too Ani" He smiled and kissed her. "So you will never guess how much money I have" He smiled at her, she was so giddy.

"How much my love?"

"2.5 million credits" Anakin's eyes widened. "Were rich Anakin"

"You mean you are" He said with a smile on his face.

"No we are, you spent loads of money on me, so you share my wealth, with me"

"Thanks angel" He kissed her. "But the moneys is yours"

"We are not arguing about this now" She said laughing.

"Padmé I went out the other day and bought you a present." She smiled and watched him walk to the cabinet. "I am glad I thought of hiding it here" He picked up the box and walked towards her.

"Anakin you didn't have to"

"I did" He stood before her. "Close your eyes" She laughed and did as he asked. "No peeking." She nodded and did as she was told.

"Can I open them yet?" He laughed at her.

"Okay open them" She opened her eyes to see Anakin kneeled before her with an open box in his hands. Inside the box was a ring, it was a sliver band with pink and aqua jewels on them. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"Anakin" She said.

"Padmé, I love you. So much, I treasure the day, I met you." She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "Don't put me off." He laughed and smiled at her.

"Sorry" She whispered with a smile.

"As I was saying, I love you Padmé Nabberie. Angel, will you marry me?" Padmé gasped and looked at her Jedi lover before her.

"Yes" She said with out hesitation. "I will marry you Anakin Skywalker" Anakin rose from his kneeling position and hugged Padmé tightly. He kissed her passionately and spun her round.

"I love you Padmé"

"I know, I love you too"

**A/N – They are finally engaged : **

**Please leave a review**


	28. Where are we going? It's a surprise!

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Where are we going? It's a surprise!**

_A loud thumping noise was heard through-out the room. Padmé's eyelids fluttered open, her peaceful sleep disrupted by the noise. She rose from the cold floor she was laid on. She looked around. There was no bed, a small insignificant window which could have been passed off as a hole some one punched in the wall. The walls were made of a dreary grey stone. The door was metal and had a cool feel to it. She shuddered as a draft brushed against her skin. _

_The thumping noise got louder and louder, until it stopped. It sounded as if it had stopped right outside her room, if you could call it a room. She held her breath and watched as the door slowly opened, letting all the light flood in. In the frame was a person dressed head to toe in white armour and a white helmet._

"_Who are you?" She asked in a hoarse voice._

"_Miss Nabberie." Came a male's voice. "Come with me" She was unable to rise on her own. The man saw this and walked over to help her. He pulled her arm tightly but was been oddly gently. She nodded and let him lead her to her destination. When they arrived on the cock pit of the huge ship she was on, the man released her from his grip. In her weak state, she fell to her knees. "I have brought the girl, milord" A man dressed all in black, with a skeletal mask turned around and looked at them. _

"_Very good leave us" The man in white nodded and left with a bow. "Hello Padmé" _

"_Do I know you?" She asked bitterly. _

"_Lets go some where more private" He picked her up into his arms and carried her into a large room. She struggled against his armoured chest. _

"_Let me go" _

"_Be quiet" He barked at her. She obeyed with a pout. He smirk silently to himself. When they reached his chambers, he sent the guards outside the door away, telling them not to disturb him. He dropped her to the bed and watched as she sat there shooting daggers at him. His insides where doing cartwheels. Been around her again intoxicated him. _

"_So?" She asked, getting impatient. _

"_Padmé you must reconsider my offer to marry me" Her face screwed up in disgust. "I love you, and you love me, we could be happy" Her mind spun. _

"_I haven't even see your face, how could I love you" His face fell beneath the mask. "You're a monster, a killer" She rose to her feet so she could over power him. "Your beneath me" _

"_What?" His sharp tone was heard behind the voice modifier. Her exhaustion began to show and she fell to her knees. The man knelt so he was in front of her. She looked at him carefully, seeing if she could see a hint of a man underneath the mask. Her hands slowly rose to the grasps on the back of his helmet. "Don't" His voice had hardly changed but Padmé knew it was a pleading tone. _

"_I want to see your face" He looked down and she undid the clips. The back fell off with a quiet hiss. She was greeted with blonde hair darkened by the lack of sunlight. She took a deep breathe and pulled the first bit away. As she realised her eyes had been tightly shut, she slowly opened them. Her face fell in shock. _

"_Anakin?" His skin was no longer a healthy tan but a sickly pale white colour. His once dazzling blue orbs were now yellow and worn. She stumbled back in shock. _

"_That name has no meaning here now, I am Vader" He rose to his feet and pulled out his lightsaber. It ignited with the familiar hiss and buzzing noise. The crimson blade was hovering dangerously close to her head. "I am sorry, its your destiny" _

"_No, you're a good person don't do this" She clutched its leg, begging him. He shook it and his whole calf ignited on fire. The flames consumed his whole body. Anakin showed no sign he was in pain, he just stepped closer. "Ana…Vader please" He lifted the weapon above his head. _

"_I love you" He said as he brought the saber down to her body. _

Padmé awoke with a fright. Her body glistened in sweat. She looked around the room expecting to see Vader above her. Padmé looked to her side and fell off the bed when she saw Anakin. He shot up after hearing her fall.

"Padmé?" He asked in a tired, concerned voice.

"Keep away from me" She warned. _He's mine now. _She heard her father voice in her head. _He will kill you. _Padmé shook with fear.

"Padmé what's wrong?" She backed up as he moved closer and closer to her. _Look at him, he has evil in him, anger, he will turn on you. _

"What do you want from me?" She screamed, she fell to her knees and let sobs rack her body. Anakin fell to his knees and watched as she cried. Everytime he went closer she backed off.

"Padmé?" His voice was filled with concern. She looked up at him. The cold visions of Vader left her mind. She looked closely at Anakin, not seeing a single dark part in him. He wasn't her fathers, he was still hers.

"Ani?" He nodded at her. She stood up and rushed into his waiting arms. "Oh Ani" He shushed her soothingly as he smoothed down her hair.

"What happened angel?" She thought it through carefully and tried to decide whether she should tell him or not.

"It was a just a dream" She said as casually as she could, which was that good because her voice kept cracking.

"What happened?" She pulled away from him and walked towards the bed. He watched as she climbed under the covers but remained in a sitting position.

"Just leave it Ani" He ambled over and took her hands in his as he sat in front of her.

"Padmé what happened?" He asked again with a colder tone.

"NOTHING HAPPENED, JUST LEAVE IT, YOU ALWAYS PUSH ME, I WILL SORT IT OUT MYSELF" She shouted, the thoughts of the dream tore through her. She hated shouting at Anakin but she didn't want to tell him. He pulled his hands away from her and sighed deeply.

"Then why were you scared of me?" His voice was filled with hurt. She looked into his eyes just in time to see them filling with unshed tears.

"I was delusional that's all" She tried to explain. He looked at her unsatisfied with her answer. A single, lone tear spilled its way over his cheek. She sighed and reached out to touch him. As soon as her hand caressed his cheek, he nuzzled into it instantly, letting the tears fall freely. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" He said, his face was sticky from the tears she had been drying.

"Shouting at you" She looked down, then up again. "I know you were only trying to help" His gaze was fixed on her. "I love you, you know I do"

"I know, but I don't understand why you wont tell me" He said, hurt filling him again. She sighed deeply.

"I dreamt I was locked in a cell." Anakin looked up at her and listened carefully. "It was so small and empty. The darkness surrounded me, like I was been sucked in. A man dressed in white came to get me, he took me to the cock pit, where a man dressed all in black, took me to his chambers and asked me to marry him, that he loved me and I loved him." Even thought it had been a dream Anakin's jaw still tightened in anger. "When I said no, he got mad, I fell to my knees from exhaustion and he fell with me. I took off the mask he had on his head and it was….. it was…"

"Who was it Padmé?"

"You" Anakin pulled his head back in confusion. "It was you. Then you killed me" His eyes widened in shock. He grabbed hold of her and hugged her close.

"I would never hurt you, I love you too much" She was crying into his chest. He kissed her head. "Shh I promise you, I wouldn't hurt you EVER" She looked up at him.

"I know, it was only a dream"

"Anything else happen?"

"When I woke up." She took a deep breath. "I could hear my dads voice"

"What was he saying?" Anakin asked as he rubbed her back.

"He was saying, you were his and that you would turn on me"

"I wouldn't." He kissed her temple affectionately.

"I know but they thought wouldn't leave me"

"I don't know how to help you" He said.

"Just hold me" She said as she kissed him passionately on the lips, which he eagerly returned. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his waist, letting the passion consume them.

Hours later

Padmé pulled away from his sweat slicked chest and laid on her back. She pulled the duvet further up to cover her now cold skin. Anakin turned on his side and pushed the hair from her face.

"I want to take you away for a while"

"What do you mean?" She asked turning her head slightly so she could look into his dazzling blue eyes.

"Away from Courasant" She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Seriously" He nodded.

"Yes, the council allowed me a lot of time off" She giggled and kissed him.

"How long?" She asked him with happiness spread across her features.

"I'm not sure, a while I think" She nodded. "Well lets get some sleep we leave in the morning"

"Where are we going?" A playful smile spread across his features.

"It's a surprise!" He kissed her once more. "Night angel"

"Goodnight my love" She said as she let sleep overtake her.

◦○◦

The next day Anakin had woken Padmé early in the morning. She had moaned and begged for five minutes more, as if she was a child been forced to go to school. As soon as most of their clothes were packed they filled the small ship. He lead her from the room to the cock pit and sat her down in the co pilots seat.

"Can I know where we are going now?" She asked eagerly.

"No" Anakin answered with a laugh. She pouted and got in the front seat. "Don't pout, or we will turn around and go home"

"How can we turn around, we haven't set off yet" She pointed out. He laughed warm heartedly at her.

"I will set off a bit then turn back" She shook her head and let him start up the ship with all the concentration he needed.

It took three hours to get near to where they were going. Padmé had fallen asleep, eaten and entertained herself as Anakin watched the ship.

"Are we there yet?" She asked taking a seat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the exposed skin on her neck.

"We will be in three minutes, exactly." She huffed.

"That's too long" She complained he laughed and pulled something out his pocket. He held it up in front of Padmé. It was a long black piece of material, it looked like a short scarf. "What's the blindfold for?"

"I want to surprise you, so put this on"

"Anakin" She tried to complain.

"Please" He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Okay" He smiled and tied it loosely around her eyes. She sat in darkness and silence until she heard Anakin say the words she had been waiting for.

"Were here" She smiled.

"Can I take this off yet?"

"Not yet." She felt him wrap one of his arms around her waist and the other under her leg. In seconds, she was off the ground.

"Anakin…"

"One minute" She heard a snap and a hissing noise which she assumed was the door.

"Okay you can take it off now" Padmé gasped with delight and shock as she took off her blindfold. It was just as she imagined.

**Hmm where are they? lol **

**Hope u like this chappie**

**Please r and r. **

**I read through this whole story the other day and noticed loads of spelling mistakes. I will change and upload them so it doesn't have any lol. **

**I would be so lost with out spell checker lol**

**xoxLove-Againxox**


End file.
